


Living

by Partyintheimpala (orphan_account)



Series: Always You [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Breeding, Dad!Dean, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, MILD pregnancy kink, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega!Castiel, Oral Sex, Pregnant Sex, Protectiveness, Rough Sex, Sequel, Sub!Castiel, Unplanned Pregnancy, dom!Dean, domestic AU, harrassment, posessiveness, post college AU, pregnant!castiel, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Partyintheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean and Cas move into their new apartment things get a little heated. When Castiel finds out he's pregnant their world turns upside down. Challenges in their used to be perfect relationship surface as they prepare to have a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the sequel to 'Assumptions' you should read that one first. If you don't want to then here's a brief summary:  
> Castiel starts tutoring Dean for one of their college classes and they both like eachother. Dean makes a move and they end up dating.  
> Castiel's family is very rich and he has 5 siblings. Ruby is human and has been dating Sam for almost 4 years at the beginning of this fic.  
> Castiel is 23  
> Dean is 22  
> Sam is 18  
> Ruby is 19  
> Adam is 12  
> Jo is 23  
> And the rest of the ages don't really matter. This fic is based in Detroit around the Wayne State campus. Of you have any questions or comments don't be afraid to ask. I hope you like it!

It's been almost 4 years. 3 months and it will be 4 years. They still live in Detroit, though Dean and Castiel are out of college. They've been living apart all those years but that doesn't mean they didn't see eachother a lot. This year is different though, they're finally moving in together. It's the morning of the move and Castiel just stopped being in heat. So he and Dean haven't seen eachother in a couple of days. He and Dean's cycles are synced up now, so during those times they can't be around eachother without being incredibly sexually frustrated. When Castiel wakes up he remembers that he just has to pack his bed sheets. Everything else is already in his car. He sleepily gets up and changes into the clothes he left out for himself and texts Dean.

_Good morning, are Sam and your dad still helping us move in? -c_

 

He quickly fixes his hair and does a once over of his apartment. Making sure he's not forgetting anything.

 

_Yeah. We're at the apartment now. My dad and I already got the couch and beds in.-d_

 

_I'll be there in 10 minutes -c_

 

_See you then -d_

 

Castiel wraps up his sheets and grabs his pillow before leaving his apartment and turning in his keys. He drives to his new apartment and sees Sam and John carrying in a dresser. When Castiel gets out of his car Dean is waiting for him. He joins Dean on the sidewalk and they embrace when Sam and John are out of sight.

 

"God it's been forever." Dean says as he  rubs Castiel's back.

 

"It's been 3 days." Cas say as he rests his head on Dean's chest. 

 

"I don't care, it was awful." Dean smiles and they both lean in and kiss. They don't realize they've been making out until Sam calls Dean and tells him to help them lift a particularly heavy bookshelf. 

 

"Coming!" Dean shouts back. He kisses Castiel one last time before going over and helping them get the bookshelf out of the moving truck. Castiel grabs a box from his car and starts to haul those upstairs. Dean and his dad get most of the furniture and he and Sam get most of the boxes. After about an hour of continual labor they move everything in. John makes sure all the appliances work before he and Sam finally leave. Dean and Cas are left in their new apartment together alone. For a little they just look at eachother. Happy to finally be on their own. Dean pulls Cas into a loving hug.

 

"I love you." Dean says as he takes Cas in his arms.

 

"I love you too Dean." Cas replies. Arms around Dean's neck.

 

"What do you say to using the new bed?" Dean says seductively. Castiel giggles.

 

"Not until we get half of this crap unpacked." Cas knows Dean is still very sexually charged from being on his cycle but they need to unpack. 

 

"But Cas-" Dean starts.

 

"Not until half of this is done. You do the kitchen and I'll put sheets on all the beds. Then we'll both assemble the living room. Okay?" Cas says to a disappointed Dean.

 

"Fine. You're lucky I love you." He says jokingly.

 

"I know." Cas says as he walks to their bedroom, grabbing the sheets he picked out for it. Dean goes into the kitchen and starts to unwrap all the silverware and plates they got.

 

They got a three bedroom apartment. One for Dean and Cas, one for when Cas goes into heat, and the other is for when people visit. Cas said he could afford it and after persuading Dean they got it. It has a large kitchen, 2 bathrooms, and a living room also. The past three years have been good. Dean got a job at a local garage, and Castiel still works at the bakery. But he's manager now. Castiel moved a couple of times. He lived with Samandriel for sophomore year and then alone again for junior and senior. Dean has lived in the dorms with Benny the whole time. Other then the past summer, he lived in an apartment over the summer. They visit eachothers family's during the holidays. Castiel is still friends with Jo and Samandriel, and they hang out often. 

 

As Castiel is in the master bedroom putting sheets on the bed he realizes he's aching for Dean. Which isn't unusual because he just got off of his heat. When he finishes he can't take it.

 

"Dean!" He calls. Dean comes into the room and knows exactly what Cas is calling him for.

 

"What happened to waiting?" Dean asks as they kiss passionately and take off their clothes.

 

"I can't. Not when you smell like that." Castiel says as he quickly takes off his pants.

 

"Now you know how I feel." Dean says as he throws his shirt away from himself.

 

"Hurry up." Cas says as he starts to kiss down Dean's body. Starting on his chest and then moving down. Dean is already half hard, and Cas is wet. Dean finally slips off his underwear and Castiel gets on his knees. 

 

He slowly takes Dean's length into his mouth. First licking from the base to the tip, making Dean moan and grip Castiel's hair.

 

" _Fuck,_ Cas."

 

He slowly strokes the base of his alpha's cock while he sucks the head. Bobbing his head and swirling his tongue. When Dean is completely hard he stands. 

 

"Dean I can't wait any longer." He says as Dean kisses his neck. He can feel how wet he is and his body is aching for it. Dean bites his neck and Castiel scratches his back in lust. He ruts his hips against Dean's, making wonderful friction between them. He moans as Dean drags his fingers down his sides and rest on his hips.

 

"Dean, please." Cas whines.

 

"Patience." Dean says dominantly and Castiel obeys. He reaches around and gently teases Castiel's hole with his middle finger. Cas shudders and moans as his boyfriend teases him. His breathing increases and Dean slowly continues. When Cas thinks Dean is going to push his finger in, he doesn't. He just continues to tease, and Castiel is crumbling. Dean gently bites Castiel's ear as he does this. When he moves his hips against Cas' he presses in the finger and Castiel whimpers loudly. He thrusts his finger in and out until Cas can take another one. But Dean is having fun making his boyfriend come apart like this.

 

"More, ohmygod, Dean _please_ , more." Castiel pleads. Knowing he sounds needy. Dean still doesn't give in, he leaves a large hickey on Castiel's shoulder and Cas closes his eyes. Wanting Dean so badly. He moans softly when Dean adds another finger, trying to move back against them but Dean won't let him. They begin to kiss with Castiel whimpering nonstop. And that's what gets to Dean. He starts to walk towards the bed, adding a third finger making Castiel squirm. He notices that Cas already set up a pillow on the bed. Dean smiles to himself as they both get in the bed. 

 

Castiel lays with his low back on the pillow, so his hips are tilted upward. Dean moves between Castiel's legs and slowly lines up.

 

"Yes, oh god, please." Castiel moans, urging Dean to fuck him. Dean can't tease anymore and he needs this. 3 days of wanting this constantly, he can't take anymore. He slowly pushes in and they both moan loudly. 

 

" _Dean! Oh god!"_ Cas whimpers as he closes his eyes. Dean starts slowly thrusting, Castiel whimpering quietly. Dean holds Castiel's hips gently as he starts to go faster. He leans over Cas and continues to thrust. They begin to kiss lovingly and sensually. Castiel places his hand on Dean's chest and moans whenever Dean thrusts in and hits that place inside of him. It's incredibly intimate and Cas loves it. Dean kisses down to Cas' neck and moans as he thrusts into his boyfriend. 

 

"Cas, _oh!"_ Dean says quietly while his breathing picks up. Castiel clutches his chest and Dean knows Cas is going to come soon. He thrusts harder and faster, picking up his pace. Castiel opens his eyes and looks up at Dean. Moaning his alpha's name, Castiel comes. Spurting between their bodies. He whimpers as Dean continues to thrust over and over. Still hitting his prostate making him completely overwhelmed with pleasure. When Dean comes deep inside of his omega he moans loudly. He thrusts gently as he empties his load. After about a minute, he collapses on Cas and they both breathe heavily. He pulls out and then flips them, Castiel laying on his chest.

 

"I could go for a nap." Cas says with his eyes closed, listening to Dean's heartbeat.

 

"Good idea." Dean says with a smile at how peaceful Castiel looks. He gently caresses Castiel's back with one hand.

 

"I love you Cas." Dean says as he closes his eyes.

 

"I love you too." Castiel replies sleepily.

 

They fall asleep like this. In eachothers arms. Finally starting a life together, finally living together. Something Castiel never thought he'd have.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's Saturday! If you didn't see on the last chapter I'm uploading on Wednesdays too! I hope you like this chapter.

In the weeks after they move in they have lots of sex. They have the place to themselves, what else are they going to do. Dean and Cas both work, Dean, longer hours then Cas, so he's usually home less. Castiel's heat is coming up soon, it usually starts on the 28th or 29th so on the 27th when Dean starts his cycle Cas knows it's coming. They sleep in the same bed that night even though Dean is horny as hell. He contains himself though, so it's alright. But Cas doesn't feel his heat like usual. By now he usual has increased sexual want, but on the 28th nothing is stirring. He lays in bed that Monday morning, confused as to why he isn't in heat. When Dean walks in from his shower he looks as Cas questionably.

 

"Why aren't you in the spare room?" Dean asks as he starts to get dressed. "Don't you start on the 28th?" He adds.

 

"Yeah, maybe it's just late. Because we moved." Castiel says as he stands up and walks over to Dean.

 

"Yeah." Dean says as he picks a black shirt and his work jeans. Castiel walks up behind Dean and kisses his shoulder, he bites slightly and Dean closes his eyes. 

 

"Cas, you're making it kind of hard to, you know, control myself." Dean says as he picks out socks.

 

"Then don't. I'm not in heat. And you obviously want it. Besides, you smell wonderful." Castiel says seductively as he runs his hands down Dean's muscular sides.

 

"Cas, we have work." Dean says, his body getting instantly aroused.

 

"You can be 10 minutes late." Cas says, knowing their bosses don't really care.

 

"Cas..." Dean whispers as Castiel bites at his neck lightly. "Fine, but, quickly." Dean says with a smile.

 

"Of course." Cas says as he takes off his pajama bottoms and underwear. He was already shirtless so they're both naked now. Dean obviously let's go of being controlled when he grabs Cas and pulls him towards himself forcefully. Kissing him hard, being extremely dominant. They waste no time getting to the bed and Dean already has an erection. He positions Castiel and starts to open him up. One finger, 2, 3. He wants to continue but knows they don't have much time and Castiel is already very wet. 

 

"Are you sure you're not in heat?" Dean asks as he wills himself not to just fuck Cas to oblivion.

 

"Of course I'm sure." Castiel says, knowing Dean is just taking precautions. Dean doesn't need any more persuasion  and he pushes into Castiel. He moans loudly and immediatly starts to thrust hard and fast. Knowing he isn't being the most romantic, but this is what Cas wanted. Cas whimpers as Dean pummels him, making him writhe with pleasure. Dean hasn't had sex with Cas on his cycle in months and this is phenomenal. Especially how his scent changes when Dean's does, the smell really does get to him. He closes his eyes and grips Castiel's body hard as he completely ruins his omega. The alpha bites his lip, trying not to be too loud and wake the neighbors who have had to deal with the constant moans all month. They haven't had any complaints though, which is good.

 

"Dean, fuck." Castiel moans, knowing he'll have bruises from Dean's grip. When Dean starts to go especially fast he also starts to stroke Cas. They both come at the same time. Castiel whimpers and Dean just just spews a string of profanities. When he is done filling Castiel up, he pulls out gently.

 

"S-sorry if I-" Dean begins, he hasn't really let go like that in a while.

 

"No, it was great." Castiel says, obviously completely, well, fucked. He stands and knows he's not going to sit comfortably for about a day. Dean kisses him lovingly, holding him close before getting out of bed. He cleans up and gets dressed, even though his instinct is to get back in bed and do it again. He says goodbye and goes to work just before Cas gets in the shower. 

 

Castiel is alone in the apartment for about half an hour until he too goes to work. 

 

3 days pass and Cas still hasn't gone into heat. He wonders what's going on but Dean didn't seem to mind. Due to all the sex he's getting. Castiel goes into work at the bakery and around lunchtime Jo comes in. Cas sits with her and they talk.

 

"How's Dean?" She asks, they sit at a table near the window.

 

"Good. We're finally used to living together."Cas says.

 

"Well you guys _finally_ moved in together, after what, 3 years?" Jo says with a laugh.

 

"Almost 4, yeah." Cas says with a chuckle.

 

"What about Hank?" He asks. Jo simply lifts her hand to reveal a ring.

 

"Oh my god! You're engaged!" Castiel says with excitement.

 

"Yes! He asked last night. God it was romantic." She says with so much happiness.

 

"I'm so happy for you Jo!" Cas says.

 

"Now Dean just has to pop the question." Jo says with a laugh.

 

"I doubt he'll do that, I don't think he's the marriage type." Cas admits, blushing.

 

"I didn't think Hank was either. We went to dinner at that restaurant on Main. The Dim-Sum place." Jo says and Castiel nods. "He ordered for us and when I opened mine it was the ring. He got on one knee and said all this stuff and by now people were watching and I was crying. It was great." She says with so much enthusiasm.

 

"That's amazing. Have you told your mom?" Cas asks. 

 

"Nope, you're the first one." Jo says and Castiel smiles warmly.

 

"Oh! Did you hear that Bela was pregnant?" Jo says.

 

"She's the one with the husband that travels a lot right?"Cas asks.

 

"Yeah, we went to that concert with her once. Her and I are friends and first she just missed her period and it turned out she was pregnant." Jo says and Cas goes white. How could he be so stupid. He's never missed his heat. And it would explain the vomiting yesterday morning. He tries to calm himself down, saying he doesn't know for sure. But he's panicking.

 

"Cas? Cas are you okay?" He hears Jo ask.

 

"Yeah, I'm okay. Um, just, zoned out I guess." He lies. They talk for a bit longer and then she heads off to work. He goes back to work and isn't much help. He is twitchy and nervous all day, his mind goes into overdrive, he's beyond terrified. He finishes his shift and then goes to a drug store. He buys 3 pregnancy tests and rushes home. He has about an hour before Dean gets home. He tells himself not to worry, but at the same time, he tells himself to prepare for what's most likely inevitable. He starts to take the tests and then he hears Dean come home. 

 

"Cas? You home?" Dean asks.

 

"Yeah! In the bathroom." Cas calls back. Having a panic attack, hoping the tests will hurry up. Why is he home early. Why couldn't he just come home on time. He jumps when Dean knocks on the door.

 

"Just a minute." Cas says a bit frantically.

 

"Everything okay?" Dean says worriedly. He can feel Castiel's feelings and all he's getting is worry and sadness, and fear. It scares the alpha to no end.

 

"Yeah, everything is okay." Cas says as he sees the tests start to come up. Knowing Dean can feel what he's feeling he tries to calm down.

 

"Okay, just making sure." Dean says.

 

Castiel looks back down at the tests and almost has a heart attack. Screw calming down, they all say positive. He sits on the toilet and breathes heavily. He puts his hand on his stomach and goes through when they even conceived. Then he remembers when they moved in. He just got off his heat that day, so that's probably when it happened. He's heard of those kinds of cases. He curses himself for not being more careful.

 

Then he thinks of that morning a few days ago, how Dean wanted to make sure he wasn't in heat. He obviously didn't want kids. They weren't even engaged. Why would Dean want to have a child with Cas if he didn't even want to marry him. Cas starts to cry silently, taking heaving breaths knowing he should calm down. He runs the water so Dean can't hear anything. He leans over the sink and feels like he's going to vomit. Which he does. He's so scared of Dean right now. He's so scared Dean will be angry. So scared he's ruined everything. Scared Dean won't want the child. Scared Dean will leave him. Scared that Dean won't love him anymore. 

He knows Dean can feel what he's feeling, he can feel Dean too. He feels worry and restraint. Dean doesn't want to invade his privacy, Cas continues to cry and cry. His emotions flooding out of him. Never has he wanted to be in a nightmare as much as now. His sadness turns to anger, how could he be so stupid, irresponsible. How could he possibly bring another human into this world. He makes sure his face isn't too red as he sneaks out of the bathroom. He grabs a jacket as he starts to leave. Trying to be as quiet as possible.

 

"Where are you going?" He hears Dean ask.

 

"Out, I'm hungry." Cas says trying to keep his voice steady. He needs to leave. He needs to be alone.

 

"We can go together babe, let me get my keys." He says with a smile as he walks past Cas. Castiel doesn't object, he knows Dean will suspect something if he does. They leave the apartment and go to a restaurant a few blocks away. Dean orders Cas his favorite wine and Dean gets a beer. Castiel just stares at the wine and Dean laughs.

 

"Something wrong with it?" He says, he can feel how scared Cas is but he's not going to push him into telling him what's going on.

 

"No." Cas says a little too quickly. He holds the glass up to his lips but doesn't drink any. They order and Cas gets a salad, not his usual burger.

 

"Hey Cas? Are you okay? You never get salads?" Dean says with a laugh. Cas laughs nervously and puts his hand on his stomach. Dean doesn't see it under the table and Cas tries to calm himself down. But just one word is repeating in his head. _Pregnant._  


 

Dinner is a mess. Castiel sucks at lying, or even keeping something from his mate. And Dean can tell. He doesn't ask though. He knows Cas wouldn't lie if he didn't need to for some reason. Probably just needs time.

 

"Why don't we watch a movie and take it easy tonight?" Dean suggests, and for once the whole night, Cas calms down and nods. When dinner is over they go home. Cas forgot to get rid of the tests on the sink so he's about to throw then away when Dean walks in.

 

"What are those?" Dean says confused.

 

"Nothing." Cas says quickly as he throws them away.

 

"Cas, don't lie to me. What were those?" Dean asks again.

 

"It's nothing Dean." Castiel says as he backs away from Dean.

 

"Cas, why are you looking at me like that?" Dean says gently.

 

"Like what?" Castiel says worriely.

 

"You look like you're scared I'm going to hurt you babe. I just want to know what those were." Dean says, a bit concerned. Cas never lies to him, or hides anything, or looks at him like he's a bomb, about to go off.

 

"Let's just watch a movie." Cas says as he tries to leave the bathroom. But Dean won't let him.

 

"Stop changing the subject." Dean says with a little more force.

 

"Dean please." Castiel says, tears forming in his eyes.

 

"Cas? What's wrong?" Dean says, terrified for his mate.

 

"You love me right? No matter what?" Castiel says with a sniffle. Dean pulls him into a hug. Worst case scenarios flooding his head. He doesn't smell another alpha so it can't be cheating. Unless it's a beta.

 

"Of course Castiel. No matter what." He says lovingly. Cas looks up at him tears dripping down his face.

 

"C-can I please tell you later Dean. Please?" He whimpers out, he's not much of a cryer but this is something that's really big.

 

"Okay, promise to tell me though?" Dean says as he tries to calm his omega. Cas just nods and cries into Dean's shirt. They stand in the bathroom for at least 10 minutes until Cas looks up at Dean.

 

"I'm pregnant."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Dean immediately smiles and embraces Cas. Happiness filling him up. He thinks of how he's going to do everything right. How he is going to be there for the kid. How the kid will be proud to have him as a dad.

"We're going to have a kid?" He asks as he holds Castiel.

 

"Yes. I think I'm 1 month along." Cas says crying for different reasons now.

 

"You're not angry?" He asks. He kicks himself for thinking Dean would be angry. Dean has never gotten angry at Cas. He's never hurt Cas, he's never done anything to warrent how scared of him Cas was.

 

"Of course I'm not angry Cas. Why would you think that?" Dean says as he looks into Castiel's eyes. "I love you so much, I'm your mate. It takes a lot for me to be angry at you. And this is a happy thing Cas, don't be scared of me." Dean says soothingly even though he's a bit put off that Cas would think such a thing.

 

"You want to have a child?" Cas asks as he holds Dean, happy that he has such a good mate.

 

"I mean, I didn't plan it, but, I've always wanted to have kids. I'm only 22, and you're 23, so we're a bit young, but we both work, and we're financially stable. And we'll be 23 when it's born, so why not?" Dean says with a smile. Cas nods and nuzzles Dean's neck.

 

"I'm going to be a dad." Dean says excitedly. 

 

 

 

>>

 

 

 

A month later they go to the doctor's office. They've kept it a secret from everyone and Cas can feel the changes. Dean has treated him like porcelain, like when they were first dating. He texts all the time and doesn't like when Cas has to walk to work alone. He isn't showing yet, that shouldn't start until to 4th or 5th month. They're going for their first ultrasound and Dean has been restless. In the office he doesn't stop fidgeting. He holds Castiel's hand can't stop smiling. 

 

They are the only male alpha and omega couple in the office and it makes Cas worried. Dean has been very excited whereas Castiel has been terrified and mildly depressed. He knows complications with male omegas are common and he doesn't want anything to go wrong. When they are finally called in Castiel feels sick. He doesn't like people seeing his body. Other than Dean. He's not self conscious, he just only likes Dean to touch him. So when the doctor puts the gel on his stomach he tenses up and looks over to Dean uncomfortably. 

 

"It's fine Cas." Dean says lovingly. The doctor shows them the tiny fetus and then checks for any problems. They hear the heartbeat and Dean is ecstatic. Castiel smiles wearily. He's happy, he really is. But he can't help but be paranoid. He still can't believe he's growing a human inside of him. The doctor gives them a copy of the ultrasound and explains a bunch of stuff about how Cas is going to give birth. She gives them a ton of pamphlets and then they leave.

 

 

 

"We should start making the baby's room." Dean says as they get into the impala.

 

"Yeah, unless we move before then." Cas says solemnly. Dean loses his smile and looks over at his boyfriend.

 

"Are you okay? You've been acting weird all week." Dean says worriedly.

 

"Dean, I wanted to travel. I wanted to explore. And now, that's not something I can do. Until I'm like 45. I'm tired of the morning sickness. I'm tired of not being able to drink. I'm tired of being treated like I'm going to break by you. I'm terrified Dean. There's a person inside of me. A person we created. A person we're going to have to take care of. I don't know what I'm doing! What if I fuck it up? I know you'll be there for me, but, this was not something I ever I envisioned for myself." Cas looks away from Dean, not wanting talk about it.

 

"Do you, not want the child?" Dean says obviously trying to keep calm.

 

"Of course I want the child. I'm just, I'm just scared. And I don't know what I'm going to do." Cas says, he looks up trying to keep the tears from rolling. 

 

"Hey, Cas, you're not alone okay? I'm here, we'll figure it out okay?" Dean says as he rubs Castiel back.

 

"Okay." Cas breathes out. "I just need to take a nap or something." Cas sniffles and Dean kisses his cheek.

 

"I love you." Dean says with a smile.

 

"Love you too Dean." Castiel says as he holds his stomach and looks out the window. When they arrive home Cas doesn't talk much. Just goes into their room and lays down. Dean worries about him, but he can't talk to Sam about it, Sam doesn't even know Cas is pregnant. Dean makes lunch for them and calls Cas when it's done. They eat at the table and then Cas goes right back to bed. Dean wants to say something, but there's nothing he can say. He gets into bed with Cas and spoons him, his hand resting on Castiel's stomach.

 

 

 

Days pass like this. Cas goes to work, then comes home and lays around, barely eating, hardly even sleeping. Dean worries to no end. He gets as much food in Cas as he can but Cas is eating the bare minimum. Dean hates it. He hates how sad Cas is, how they're barely talking. It sucks. He holds Cas a lot of the days, he doesn't say anything because he knows Cas won't answer with more then one word. At the end of the 4th day Dean has had enough. He wants his Cas back. He gets in bed with the omega and holds him lovingly.

 

"When are we telling the family?" Dean asks as he slowly caresses Castiel's stomach. He smiles when Cas presses himself against Dean. The first actual response he's had in a while.

 

"How's Christmas?" Cas says.

 

"If that's what you want." Dean says.

 

"That's what I want. I might even be showing a little." Cas says as Dean kisses his neck.

 

"Cas, I know it's natural to be scared. I'm scared too. But, this isn't the end of your life. We can still travel. We can still do things you want to do. Maybe not exactly how you thought it would happen, but we can try. And Cas, our son or daughter will turn out fine. They will be loved by both of us. Don't worry about fucking up. You won't. I'll take care of you Castiel, but that's hard when you won't let me." Dean says. Cas holds Dean's hand. 

 

"Sorry for being so moody, I'd blame the hormones, but I know it's not just their fault." Cas says with a laugh. "I'm still just kind of shocked about this while thing."

 

"What about baby names?" Dean says, knowing Castiel was sincere.

 

"I haven't thought about it. I like the name Scarlett."

 

"Scarlett sounds badass. I like Eliza, and Ivy." Dean says.

 

"Ivy Scarlett Winchester." Cas says with a chuckle.

 

"It's an awesome name. What about boys?" Dean says happily.

 

"Sebastian, Aiden, or Rory." Cas says off the top of his head. 

 

"I like Ian, and I know I'm going to sound like I just want to name it after my family but I like the name Sam. That and I know he'd be so happy if it were named after him." 

 

"If it's a boy we could have Sam in there somwhere. I know Sam would appreciate that." Cas says.

 

"I think I'd rather have that as a middle name for sure. I don't want two Sammys running around, it'd get confusing." Dean laughs.

 

"Middle name Sam then. Sebastian Samuel Winchester sounds nice." Cas says.

 

"Yeah, sounds like a beer." Dean says, happy that Cas is acting like himself again.

 

"What about Dean?" Cas says.

 

"I'm not the type to name my kid after myself." Dean says gently kissing Castiel's neck.

 

"Hazel is pretty." Cas says.

 

"Yeah, it is. Do you want to know the gender when we get that ultrasound?" Dean asks.

 

"No, I want it to be a surprise." Cas says quickly. 

 

"Okay, then I'll wait too." Dean agrees.

 

"Do you want a certain gender?" Castiel wonders.

 

"Not really, it would probably be easier with a boy, we know how all that works." Dean says.

 

"I know how a girl feels." Cas says with a chuckle.

 

"Yeah but you're a man. It's completely different. You can't get pregnant 24/7, and you don't have a period." Dean says. "I don't know, I'd love to have a girl, but it would be harder." Dean explains.

 

"I guess so." Cas turns and faces Dean. "You're dying to tell Sam I'm pregnant aren't you." Castiel says with a laugh.

 

"Yes, oh my god. When can I tell him?" Dean says.

 

"We could tell him at Thanksgiving." Cas says.

 

"Really!" Dean smiles excitedly.

 

"Yeah, then you could vent about what a pain in the ass I am." Cas says with a laugh.

 

"You're a joy to be around when you're not sulking." He smiles and kisses Castiel's lips. "Will your parents be, you know, okay with this?" Dean asks.

 

"With what? Me being pregnant?" Cas replies.

 

"Yeah, aren't they a little traditional. Having a baby out of wedlock, isn't that bad..." Dean says worriedly.

 

"Yes, they won't be pleased that we're not engaged, but I don't want you to propose just because of my parents." Cas says.

 

"Sorry." Dean says guiltily. He wants to marry Cas but it's such a big thing. Frankly he's scared to death of it.

 

"I don't mind, my parents haven't had a new grandchild in 2 years. My mom is just waiting, they'll be excited." Cas idly caresses Dean's side lovingly.

 

"Just not too thrilled that we're not married." Dean says.

 

"Yeah, oh well, it's our choice." Cas smiles and kisses Dean again.

 

"How are your siblings going to take it?" Dean asks, realizing Cas has to deal with a lot of people.

 

"Oh lord, Balthazar is probably going to torture me endlessly. Anna will be jealous, her husband doesn't want kids but she wants one. And my older siblings will probably think I'm too young. Even though Zachariah was my age when his wife got pregnant. They think I'm crazy, because I like art, and ancient history. And I'm not a doctor, or a lawyer, or in business. The only reason they don't treat me like Balthazar is because I went to college." Cas sighs and relaxes back into Dean's arms. "Enough baby talk. I'm not showing yet, I better live it up." Cas says with a laugh.

 

"How about a movie? We could go on a date. Have a bit of fun." Dean says with a bit of seduction in his tone.

 

"Only if I get to pick the movie." Cas says as he turns to face Dean. 

 

"Agreed." Dean says with a smile. Cas leans in and kisses him. Even after all these years, it's still great.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to upload another chapter tomorrow since I have it written out anyhow. I hope you like it!

Dean wakes up early. Too excited to sleep. It's the day before Thanksgiving and he gets to tell Sam today. He gets out of bed, leaving a sleeping Cas alone in bed. He quietly makes breakfast in his robe. He makes eggs and toast, setting out Castiel's prenatal vitamins for him. When he's finished he walks into their bedroom and wakes Cas up gently.

"The baby and I need to sleep." Castiel says jokingly.

 

"No, the baby and you need food." Dean says before he kisses Cas's lips.

 

"Fine." Cas says as he sits up and yawns. He's shirtless and Dean can't stop staring. He's beginning to show a little and Dean thinks it's facinating. You couldn't tell if he were wearing clothes, but with no shirt you can see his stomach. It just looks like he has been eating a lot. It protrudes a little but nothing much because Castiel is so thin.

 

"Why do you insist on staring at me like that?" Cas says with a smile, he stands up, grabs a shirt and covers up. Dean makes a disappointed noise and Castiel laughs.

 

"I can't look at you?" Dean says. Grabbing Cas from behind and lovingly kissing his neck.

 

"Of course you can look at me. Just don't stare like that. I know I'm starting to show." Cas says a little disappointedly.

 

"What's wrong with showing?" Dean says not letting Castiel out of his grip.

 

"It means by Christmas I will be showing, people will be able to tell." Cas replies.

 

"So what?" Dean asks. 

 

"Maybe we should tell our families tomorrow and when we go to my house. We've been keeping it a secret for 3 months." Cas says worriedly.

 

"Whenever you want to do it is fine with me. I just want you happy and not all stressed out." Dean says. Since Cas got pregnant Dean's been nothing but considerate. Making breakfast whenever he can. Not being too overbearing. Gentle in bed. And Cas has loved it, he knows once he is really showing Dean will get more protective. Which is okay. Dean finally lets Castiel go and they walk to the kitchen. Cas takes his vitamins and then starts to eat.

 

"So when are we leaving your house tomorrow?" Castiel asks.

 

"Around 1. We're having our first thanksgiving dinner at 12, and our second at 6 at your house." Dean says, taking a large bite of food. Cas giggles and smiles at his boyfriend who tries to smile back but can't because of how much food he has in his mouth.

 

"Thanks for figuring that all out, I suck at planning. We're leaving here after breakfast right?" Cas can feel how happy Dean is, how happy he has been. How whenever their eyes meet he feels Dean's love. It's amazing. Their bond together is wonderful, it's the strongest it's ever been.

 

"Yep, I have to pack though. I forgot to last night." Dean says as he finishes his first egg.

 

"We were busy last night." Cas says with a seductive smile.

 

"Yeah, _busy."_ Dean air quotes. It was their 4 year anniversary. Something that still astonished Dean. He knew he wanted to pop the question but now with the baby he doesn't want to seem like he's forced into it.

 

"I'm already packed. I can go get some energy drinks for when we're driving tomorrow. And groceries. We need groceries." Cas says, drinking all of his water that has some other vitamin in it.

 

"I'd rather come with you." Dean says but Cas shakes his head.

 

"I'll be okay Dean." Cas says as he stands and stretches.

 

"No, that's not why, I mean, I've been working a lot and I haven't been able to be with you." Dean says looking at Cas a little sadly. He's been working overtime so he can save up for baby stuff. He knows Cas is rich but still, he wants to chip in. Cas works too, but his parents are billionaires and they give Cas so much money it's ridiculous. It's a wonder that Cas isn't stuck up and pompous. Cas grins at how adorable that is.

 

"Okay, I'm going to get dressed, you hurry and pack." Cas says before walking to their bedroom. Before he closes the door he turns around and smiles at Dean.

 

"Thank you for breakfast, it was nice." He says politely before turning and grabbing some clothes. He walks to the bathroom and starts to take a shower. About halfway through Dean enters the bathroom.

 

"Mind if I join you?" He says as be sets his clothes on the sink.

 

"Come on in." Castiel says with a chuckle. Dean enters the shower behind Castiel. He places his hands on Castiel's hips and presses his chest against Cas' back. He makes a satisfied noise and kisses Castiel's shoulder.

 

"No hickeys." Cas says as he leans into the embrace.

 

"Not going to promise anything." Dean says as he starts to gently bite Castiel's neck.

 

"I don't want my parents seeing them." Castiel says.

 

"Why not?" Dean questions.

 

"Because it's awkward." Cas says.

 

"Fine, how about places they can't see." Dean begs.

 

"Alright." Cas agrees and Dean starts to mark him. Mostly on the shoulders but he does get one on the side of his neck, out of sight in a shirt, but it's large. He loves marking his mate. And god does it turn him on. He quickly gets an erection that presses against Castiel's back. He bites at Castiel's shoulder and lets out a needy moan, slightly moving his hips to rub against Castiel. Cas gasps a little and moves back against Dean.

 

" _Mmmm, Dean."_ Cas breathes out, Dean moves one hand to Castiel's entrance. He moves one finger to his hole to find that Cas is already very wet. He moans slightly and gets even harder.

 

"Please." Cas whimpers. Dean turns them and Castiel braces himself against the wall. He bends over and hums in satisfaction when his alpha pushes in a finger past Castiel's entrance. It doesn't take much preparation this time because he's a bit loose from last night. After about 2 minutes of Dean opening him up he's ready. His mate lines up and slowly pushes the head of his large cock into the omega. Dean lets out a small moan as he pushes into Castiel's tight hole. Once he's completely inside he stays there for a minute, both of them breathing heavily. 

 

"Please, move." Castiel pleads, Dean goes slowly, taking in every sensation this is giving him. The warm water hitting his back, how hot Cas is, how great he feels as he slowly thrusts his hips, how Castiel is moaning with each thrust, how Cas is clutching the wall, how perfect he feels completely inside of his mate.

 

" _Cas, ohmygod."_ Dean moans as he continues to thrust, holding Castiel's hips gently. He feels so connected with Castiel, like they're one, he knows Castiel from front to back, he knows every face, every emotion, every single detail. The way his eyes crinkle when he smiles, the way he likes to eat his eggs (whites first, then yolk with toast), the way he acts around other people, the way he only likes Dean to touch him or look at him, the way he always makes Dean feel when he says I love you. It's all of that, that makes Cas, well, Cas. He returns to reality and starts to thrust a bit faster. Cas whimpers and clenches his jaw.

 

"Dean, I, soon." Castiel manages to get out between moans. Dean reaches around and gently takes Castiel's erection in his hand. He strokes to match his thrusts and Cas moans loudly. 

 

" _Oh- fuck- Dean, Dean, deannnn..."_  


 

Castiel comes with his alpha's name on his lips. Dean follows soon after, pulling out just before and stroking himself to climax. He moans loudly and when he's done coming he grabs Cas and holds him.

 

"I'm glad you joined me." Castiel says with a smile.

 

"Me too." Dean says as he holds Cas like it's the last thing he'll ever do. Castiel holds him back, and they stay like this for some time, just in eachothers arms. The water goes cold so Cas quickly washes and then Dean does. They get out of the shower and Dean stares at him again. 

 

"I can't wait to have a family with you Cas." He says sincerely. Castiel smiles back and nods. They both get dressed and once Cas gets dressed there's no sign of him being pregnant. Dean packs quickly and Cas packs all of his vitamins. Once they're ready to go Cas does a once over of the apartment and then they leave. They don't go grocery shopping but they stop by a gas station and get energy drinks for Dean. He has to drive a lot and it's going to be hard to stay awake. 

 

The get on the road and it takes about 40 minutes to get there. Dean turns on his classic rock cassette and Castiel rolls his eyes.

 

"What?" Dean says with a smile. Castiel just laughs and looks out the window.

 

"Nothing." Cas says happily.

 

"I love you Cas. You and our baby." Dean says with a smile. 

 

"I love you too Dean." Castiel says, looking over at Dean sincerely. "Your dad is going to ask why I'm not drinking." Cas says worriedly.

 

"Well he's going to ask me that too. I'm not drinking either remember?" Dean says.

 

"You're right. What's our cover for tonight?" Cas asks. 

 

"We could just tell them." Dean says, eyes fixed on the road.

 

"Yeah, after we tell Sam." Castiel says nervously. He's still terrified of everything, but he's come to terms with it. They're going through with this, they're having a child. Dean always talks about the baby, how excited he is, how happy he is, how he loves the child. But Cas doesn't feel that way, not yet at least. He's mostly just scared, scared of the pain, the responsibility, his relationship with Dean, scared of every aspect of it. He loves the child already, but he's not as open about it. He likes to caress his stomach but that's the extent of it. He's never said it outloud, but Dean doesn't mention it. 

 

"What color will the baby's room be?" Cas says idly holding his stomach.

 

"Yellow? Green maybe?" Dean says. 

 

"How about a light green with white stripes?" Castiel says thinking of the room in his head.

 

"It doesn't matter to me. I just don't want it to be grey like it is now. And since we don't know the gender, we can't get clothes and stuff." Dean says.

 

"You can know the gender, I just want it to be a surprise." Cas says with a smile.

 

"No no, I want it to be a surprise too, but we have to stock up on unisex stuff." Dean says as he drives.

 

"Yeah, we have to get a crib and stuff soon. Toys. Everything." Cas says and his voice cracks at the end. Dean looks over at him comfortingly.

 

"It's going to be fine Castiel. It's okay babe." Dean says. He knows his boyfriend is scared, but he hopes that will go away.

 

The rest of the drive they talk about baby stuff. Names, how they're going to parent, things like that. But at the end of their chat Dean is talking about how if they have a girl they're going to have to learn how to braid hair. They both laugh and Cas instinctively holds his stomach.

 

"What? I've always liked braided hair! It makes you instantly badass or 100x adorable. Don't judge me." Dean says jokingky.

 

"I'm not, I'm not. What if she doesn't like it?" Cas replies.

 

"Our daughter will look badass either way. But, we'll try it first."

 

When they get to Dean's home Sam and Ruby are already there. Dean and Cas enter the house and Cas politely says hello to Kate and Ruby. John isn't home and everyone is doing their own thing. Dean immediately finds Sam and takes him outside. Cas sits in the living room and watches as his boyfriend tells his brother that he's pregnant. Ruby sits across from him and crosses her arms.

 

"What are they talking about?" She says casually.

 

"You'll find out tomorrow." Castiel says, purposely not touching his stomach.

 

"Fine, I'll just ask Sam when he comes in if you're going to be all secretive." Ruby says with a laugh.

 

"He will not tell you." Cas says with certainty. He watches as Dean nervously looks at the ground and rocks back on his feet. He then looks up at Sam and says something. Sam smiles ear to ear and pulls Dean into a hug. They both laugh and smile. He and Sam talk for some time, Cas wonders about what, but he doesn't ask when they come in. Ruby goes and asks Sam and he nicely smiles.

 

"You'll find out tomorrow babe." He says with a quick smile over at Cas. Ruby rolls her eyes and Dean glares at her protectively. She joins Sam in the kitchen and Dean and Cas stay in the living room. They cuddle on the couch, Dean idly caressing Castiel's back.

 

"It went well then?" Castiel asks, head resting on Dean's chest as they watch tv.

 

"It went perfectly." Dean says with a smile. "Just as I'd hoped." 

 

"That's good. Now we wait for tomorrow." Cas says as he puts a hand on Dean's chest lovingly. It's short lived as Kate and Adam come in and make faces at their public affection. Even if it is just cuddling in front of family. The rest of the day is spent sitting around with Sam and Ruby. They decide to play football outside. Castiel catches the ball and Ruby tackles him. Dean's stomach lurches as his pregnant mate gets slammed into the ground. His fists clench and he can hear his heart beating, everything in him telling him to kill Ruby. To protect his unborn child and Cas. He's so angry. Sam sees it and turns to Dean quickly.

 

"Hey, hey, calm down." Sam says with a small glare. They face eachother dominantly, both being protective of their mates.

 

"He's fine Dean. Back off." Sam says, they're both puffing up a little, showing off.

 

Dean watches as Cas stands up and laughs with Ruby. 

 

"Calm down Winchesters. We're fine." Ruby says lightheartedly. She puts a hand on Sam's shoulder and he calms down, they weren't going to fight or anything. Just protecting their mates. Cas and Ruby get into position again but Dean turns to Sam and whispers to him. 

 

"You don't know what this feels like yet. I can't even explain how much I worry." Dean says with another glance towards Castiel.

 

"It must be hard. But he's fine. He can take care of himself man." Sam says reassuringly. Dean closes his eyes and nods. 

 

Castiel can feel Dean's distress. He knows everything about Dean, and he can pick up on these tiny things so quickly. He looks up at his alpha with a reassuring smile.

 

"We're fine." He says happily. "It's okay Dean. " Cas says with a happy smile. He whispers. "I'm not going to be able to play in a few months. Let me do it now." 

 

"Fine. Try not to get tackled again, or I swear, I'll have a heart attack." Dean says as he tries to keep calm. 

 

The rest of the game goes smoothly. Just as Cas stops playing Adam joins. Cas watches from the sidelines and has a really good time. John comes home and plays too. Castiel has to join again but he usually just passes. They all go in after a while and dinner is ready. They pile in and eat at the table. Chicken pot pie, and Dean loves it. 

 

After dinner is over everyone watches the batman movies and goes to bed. Dean and Cas sleep on a blow up mattress and Ruby and Sam have to sleep seperately. Dean holds Cas close, hand resting on his mate's stomach, knowing that there's a person growing in there. He caresses Castiel's stomach proudly. He holds Cas protectively, and glares up at Sam as he walks by. He doesn't mean to, he just can't help it. Sam knows and just chuckles. Cas is half asleep and his eyes are closed. Dean kisses his neck and slowly drifts to sleep. 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

When they wake up they smell food cooking. Dean breathes in heavily and opens his eyes. He knows Cas is awake because of how Cas is caressing his hand. Cas suddenly gets up and rushes to the bathroom. He turns on the fan so no one can hear him vomiting. Morning sickness is starting to really wear on him, he stays in the bathroom for about 10 minutes. Vomiting half the time, when it's passed he cleans up and brushes his teeth. He gets back in bed with Dean and sighs.

"It'll go away soon babe. Doesn't it?" Dean says.

 

"Yeah, it should soon. Good morning." Cas says with a smile.

 

"Good morning." Dean says happily. They get out of bed and they each shower and get dressed. Cas takes his vitamins in the bathroom. When they go down and join the family Dean looks over at Cas. As if asking are you sure. Cas nods and they sit on the couch, Dean's arm wrapped around Castiel's shoulders. 

 

"Hey, um, everyone, we've gotta tell you something." All eyes go to Dean, everyone is paying attention. Sam is smiling ear to ear. Cas' stomach feels like it's filled with butterflies.

 

"Go on and tell them Cas." Dean says supportively.

 

"We're going to have a baby. I'm pregnant." Cas says. The room erupts with smiles, laughter and good wishes.

 

"How far along are you?" Kate asks. 

 

"3 months today actually." Cas says, overwhelmed with the reaction. He's estatic that Dean's family is so happy. Ruby congratulates them, Adam  

 

is a little confused but he does too, John gives Dean and Castiel hugs, he seems very excited, Kate starts to talk about her pregnancy to Cas. Dean leaves them to it and goes outside. He's happy, he really is. But his mom should be here. Should be here for Sam, should be here for her grandchild, she should be inside right now, making her delicious pie for thanksgiving. Dean talks to himself quietly, as if talking to Mary. He tells her how things have been going, how Cas is pregnant, how excited he is. He talks for at least 20 minutes. Just talking to his mom. A tear rolls down his cheek and he quickly wipes it away when he hears someone come outside. He knows who it is once he sniffs the air. Cas.

 

"You okay?" Castiel asks, even though he can feel what Dean is feeling. Dean chuckles a little sadly.

 

"I'm just, ah, talking to my mom." Dean admits. Castiel pulls Dean into a hug and Dean melts into it. Cas doesn't say anything, and Dean thanks him for that, he's being exactly what he needs. He holds Castiel and can feel how much fear is inside of him. When they're closer he can always feel more. He's always felt a little fear emanating from Cas, but right now it's amplified. It makes him want to take Cas home and hold him. 

 

"Why're you so scared?" Dean asks gently.

 

"I'm always scared Dean. More so about the baby right now, but it's okay. I have you." Cas says with a small smile. Dean kisses his head.

 

"Always." Dean replies. Dean realizes how long they've been out here so they go inside. Its almost time for food. Sam and Ruby joke about Ruby being pregnant but John doesn't find it funny. He seems very happy about Cas being pregnant. He mentions how when Mary was pregnant with Dean she didn't show for months. He says that's probably how Cas is going to be since he's pretty skinny. Kate doesn't like talking about Mary, but she doesn't say anything. 

 

When it's time they all go into the dining room and start to eat. Cas sits next to Dean and holds his hand under the table. Sam and Ruby talk a lot. About school, dorms, stuff like that. Dean and Cas just sit back and listen. Adam is just starting to get his cycle and everyone can tell. Dean caught him looking at Cas for a little too long and he also keeps staring at Ruby. Ruby is a beta so Cas is the only omega, so Adam has more of an attraction towards him. Castiel doesn't notice a thing, but Dean does. So when Dean starts giving off defensive vibes Castiel turns to him. He caresses his hand comfortingly and reassuringly. But Dean still glares at his little brother. Adam talks about how fast the school year is going by, Sam agrees. Dean thinks the opposite, maybe it's because Cas is pregnant, but time is going so slowly. He wants to have the baby now, he can't wait. The rest of the meal they talk about Black Friday. Kate plans on going with Ruby to pick up some stuff for the baby. Which is very nice of them.

 

"I'll have to come over and help you guys with the room." Sam says.

 

"Yeah, we'll need a giant to change the lightbulbs and paint in places we can't reach." Dean teases playfully.

 

"Do you guys know the gender?" Ruby asks.

 

"We want it to be a surprise." Cas says with a smile. Dean squeezes his hand gently caresses it with his thumb.

 

"How will you know what color to paint the room? Or clothes to buy?" Kate asks in a sort of judgemental tone.

 

"We're painting the room green, and I don't think clothes will be a big problem. Onesies will be fine." Cas says not phased.

 

"Well we don't want to dress him in a pink onesie, or her in a blue one." Kate says with a chuckle.

 

"I don't think the baby will care about what color it's wearing." Dean says, frustrated that she's continuing this conversation. It's their kid not hers.

 

"Ruby and I can get gender neutral clothes for the time being." She says and Cas smiles at her. 

 

"Will you still be living in Detroit with the child?" John asks.

 

"Yeah. Why not?" Dean asks.

 

"Isn't it dangerous?" He says.

 

"It's not like we're going to leave the baby out on the stoop." Dean says with a chuckle. 

 

"I think our apartment will be fine. At least until our lease is up next year." Castiel adds. Sam talks about how excited he is to be an uncle. How he can't wait to babysit. Dean laughs about that one. When everyone is finished Dean and Castiel clean up. They do the dishes and put away leftovers. After a game of cards they gather their things and say goodbye to everyone. 

 

When they get into the car it really hits Cas that they're going to tell his parents. He stares out the window for a while until Dean talks to him.

 

"So are you going to tell them or am I going to?" He asks.

 

"Can't we just say that I got sick. I want to go home now. Please, Dean." Cas says looking over at his mate with wide scared eyes.

 

"Cas, we can't just lie to them. We gotta tell them. Even if it's just your parents." Dean says.

 

"But, I don't want to. I want to go home. I want to be in bed, with you, alone." Castiel begs.

 

"We're not just running away from this babe. C'mon, it's going to be fine. No one is going to be angry." Dean says soothingly.

 

"Dean, p-please." Cas feels a tear trickle down his face, he's never been **this** scared to tell his parents something. Dean pulls over to the side of the freeway and unbuckles his seatbelt. He moves over towards Castiel and holds him closely. Cas cries for a while. He nuzzles his face in the crook of Dean's neck and clutches his coat.

 

"I'm n-not ready to tell them. They're going to be upset. We're not married. Dean I don't want to do it." Cas manages to get out. He wishes he wasn't so sensitive right now. It's probably the hormones making him cry, but the fear is all too familiar.

 

"Cas, baby, it's going to be okay. You're just getting yourself worked up over nothing." Dean says, trying to calm his mate down.

 

"But, what if they do get mad?" Castiel says in a small voice.

 

"Then we leave. You know I won't let them do anything to you Cas. You know that." Dean says, gently running his fingers through Castiel's hair. Cas nods and holds onto Dean for a bit longer. When he's done crying he lets Dean go and they get back to driving. He wipes his tears on his sleeve and chuckles.

 

"Sorry. I think it's the hormones." Cas says.

 

"Don't apologize, it's fine." Dean says. They talk about other things the rest of the drive. Like tv shows and movies. It still amazes Dean that Cas hasn't seen so many movies. After the long drive they arrive at Castiel's home. There's no trace that Castiel was crying and everyone welcomes them in heartily. They offer wine but neither of them accepts it. They say hello to everyone but then mostly hang out with Balthazar. 

 

"Putting on a few pounds brother?" He says as he pats Castiel's stomach, Dean visibly flinches and Balthazar sees. His eyes go wide and he just smirks at the both of them.

 

"Knocked up my little brother then?" He says quietly, still smiling. Cas is mortified, he feels like he's going to throw up.

 

"Can you not, you know, say stuff like that?" Dean says in a whisper. 

 

"What? It's true isn't it? That's why you looked like you were going to kill me when I touched him." Balthazar laughs but Dean is glaring at him. Cas tugs his arm and he turns to him. Cas leans in and whispers to him.

 

"I want to go home Dean. I feel like I'm going to throw up." Cas says, the nervous feeling getting worse and worse each second.

 

"Cas, we can't. Why don't you play with your nieces and nephews? Get your mind off of it." Dean suggests. 

 

"I'm not feeling good, I'm going up to our room." Cas says quickly before rushing upstairs. Balthazar looks at Dean like he did something. And frankly so does the rest of the family. He goes up after his boyfriend and finds him sitting on the bed holding his face. He doesn't have to look up to see who it is, he knows Dean's scent. Dean sits next to Cas and sighs.

 

"We can leave if you want. I hate seeing you so broken up." Dean says as he gently caresses Castiel back.

 

"It's not just this. It's everything. This baby. It's going to _hurt_ , and I can't do anything about it. I'm not ready Dean. Fuck! Oh my god I'm not ready. I can't take all the responsibility! I can't handle the pressure!" Cas yells as he stays looking down at the floor.

 

"Cas, it's going-" Dean starts to say something but Cas stops him.

 

"No! You don't fucking understand Dean! It's my body that's changing. It's my body that's going to have to push a fucking baby out of it. It's my body that is growing this thing! I'm the one that has to deal with this! 24/7! From the morning sickness to the headaches! Oh my god Dean you **don't** get it!" Cas can feel that he's having a full on panic attack. He breathes heavily and shakes. Dean doesn't know what to do, Cas never yells like this, especially at him. He stands up and puts his hands in his pockets.

 

"I'll go get the car. I'm, um, sorry." Dean says quietly. He goes out into the hallway just to come face to face with Cas' dad. Arms crossed, looking at Dean with dissappointment. Dean is petrified.

 

"Get back in that room." He says sternly. Dean backs back into the room and Castiel's dad follows. He closes the door behind him and sits next to his son. 

 

"Castiel. Is there something you need to tell me?" He asks. Castiel looks up and is mortified. 

 

"I-I'm pregnant." He stutters out, Dean holds back all of his instincts and doesn't grab Cas and take him home. Cas' dad lets out a sigh and then smiles at his son.

 

"I'm happy for you, you and Dean both." He says before adding. "I would've preferred a more traditional route, but it's your life." He says calmly. 

 

"Dean." He says sternly as he stands up. "Yes sir?" Dean says wearily.

 

"You'll take care of my son. You may not be married, but this is both of your doing. Am I clear?" He says gruffly.

 

"Crystal." Dean replies. 

 

"You're going to tell the family tonight I expect?" He says as he turns to leave.

 

"Yeah dad." Cas replies weakly.

 

"I don't want you two out of this room till you've worked whatever you're yelling about, out." He says to the both of them.

 

"Of course." Dean responds. He leaves and Dean turns to Cas.

 

"I'm uh, sorry that this happened. I'm sorry I got you pregnant. I wish I could just say it'll be okay, but we seem to be passed that." Dean says, scared Cas is going to yell again.

 

"Yeah. Why don't we just put on smiles for tonight and tomorrow and then just go home. Forget I said anything." Cas says as he stands and wipes his face.

 

"Castiel. You can't just brush off what you said." Dean says looking at the floor.

 

"Dean I don't know why it matters." Cas says. Dean grabs his arm and pulls him close. He kisses him hard. With dominance and power. Cas can't help but comply. Dean hasn't been nearly as dominant since he found out about the baby, and to be honest, Cas missed it.

 

"It fucking matters Castiel. You matter. I love you more then I love anything. I worry about you constantly. You _matter._  Don't you dare think otherwise. I know this whole pregnancy thing is a whole new ballpark but that doesn't mean it isn't going to be exciting. You act as if it's the worst thing ever, but when we're alone at home you love talking about the baby. You love talking about names and things we can do. Trips you plan. You love this kid and you love this experience as much as I do, I can feel it. But when we're around people you start getting scared. And angry. Don't deny it Cas, I know you do. You never yell at me like that. Don't let other people mess with what only has to do with you and me. I get that you're scared, I am too, but I think that's normal. Focus on the positive babe. We're having a kid, a wonderful child." 

 

Castiel can't respond in words. He kisses Dean gently, Dean picks up on what he's doing and starts to move them back towards a wall. He pushes Cas against it hard and traps him there. They make out for a _long_ time. Like they haven't kissed in years and they only have one day. Dean leads and Castiel follows happily. After a lot of kissing they finally start to seperate. Dean rests a hand on Castiel stomach as they gaze into eachothers eyes.

 

"You're right. It's not that bad. I freaked out because I was scared. I don't regret this. I love you." Cas says genuinely.

 

"I love you too." Dean says with a happy smile. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had horrible writers block for this chapter. So I'm sorry it's so short. I hope you like it anyway.

A little over 2 months. A lot has happened in a little over two months. Christmas, New Years, Dean's birthday, Cas being 5 months pregnant. Cas' family was really happy with the news. Christmas was cool, they got a lot of stuff for the baby, which Dean thinks is a boy. They painted the room with Sam's help and they've been getting furniture slowly over time. Castiel got a new job, using his degree too. It's at the Detroit Institute of Arts, he organizes artifacts and stuff. It's great because he doesn't have to deal with many people and he gets to do what he loves. He still works part time at the bakery, that way he still sees some of his closest friends. Dean still works as a mechanic. He hasn't been working as much overtime since he doesn't like being away from Cas for too long.

Cas is getting bigger now. You can tell he's pregnant, though he could just be mistaken for being fat also. The morning sickness has faded away and more just occasional headaches. Which is fine with him. The fear has subsided a for the most part. But being anxious and excited has really started kicking in. The baby is due in early June and Castiel can't wait, neither can Dean. It's the night after Dean's birthday and they're enjoying watching a movie cuddles on the couch. Cas is laying with his head in Dean's lap, completely relaxed.

 

"Once this movie is over are we going to bed?" Dean asks.

 

"I am, I have work tomorrow." Cas says. He is texting with Jo, who recently found out she is pregnant. And Samandriel, who recently found a mate. Cas feels old and wise when he talks to them, even though he has no clue what he's doing. He puts his phone down and   nuzzles his head against Dean affectionately.

 

"What are you, 21 weeks?" Dean asks as he idly strokes Castiel's hair.

 

"22." Cas replies, looking down at his belly. 

 

"How much longer?" Dean says.

 

"4 months, if he comes out on his due date." Cas says with a smile.

 

"You think it's a boy too?" Dean says with a chuckle.

 

"I don't know yet-" Castiel is about to go on when he feels something. He puts a hand on his stomach and the feeling comes again. Kicking. The baby is kicking. 

 

"Cas?" Dean looks down at his boyfriend who is smiling ear to ear.

 

"Oh my god Dean! He's kicking! I can feel it!" Cas says with a lot of excitement.

 

"You can?" Dean asks enthusiastically.

 

"Yeah! Woah! It's so weird. But, wow." Cas is amazed. He grabs Dean's hand and puts it on his stomach. Dean feels it a tiny bit but nonetheless he gets very excited.

 

"Cas that's so cool. Oh my god. Is he still doing it?" Dean says curiously. He rubs Cas' stomach proudly. 

 

"No it's stopped, but, woah." Cas is elated. He smiles up at Dean and Dean smiles back. The rest of the movie is sort of a blur. Mostly because they both fall asleep. When Dean wakes up, he carries Castiel into bed. He lays him down carefully and then gets them both under the covers. 

 

Cas wakes up a little as Dean wraps an arm around him. He turns and they kiss goodnight. They both have dreams about their child. Cas used to have nightmares. Giving birth, having something happen to the baby, atrocious things. But now, they're sweet, going to the park, going on walks. Just having the child brings joy to Cas already. Dean's are similar. Happy.

 

When Cas wakes up it's about 5 in the morning. He slips out of Dean's arms and takes a shower. He gets dressed, eats breakfast, and heads to work. It's not that far away but he doesn't feel like walking today. He gets into his car and yawns sleepily. He's not much of a morning person. 

He mans the cash register and talks to lots of people as they pass through. The usuals come in at their normal time, and he takes his lunch break with them. Gabriel, Chuck and Lisa. They're all very nice people. Gabriel is a little inappropriate at times, but he's fun to be around. They all talk about politics and the environment, it's nice. Cas works for about 2 more hours and then goes home. He decides to clean the whole apartment. Their room, the bathrooms, the kitchen, the livingroom, everything. He's finishing up in the kitchen when Dean gets home.

 

"How was work?" Castiel asks.

 

"Good. You?" Dean asks as he takes off his coat.

 

"Good, Lisa, Gabe, and Chuck say hello." Castiel says as he takes off the rubber gloves and rinses out the now clean sink. Dean gets in the shower and Castiel makes dinner. When Dean comes out dinner is made. They sit down at the table and eat.

 

It's tense and he doesn't know why. He retreats into himself, but it's his only defense. Dean seems distant, and Cas does not like it, but as an omega, he doesn't want to say anything that will upset his mate.

 

"You smell different." Dean says, you can hear a slightly angry tone as he says it."Like someone else. It's putting me way off." Dean growls. Cas can tell, the way Dean is sitting to make himself look bigger, the way his shoulders are, everything about his physical appearance screams defensive. That's why Cas was backing down, instinct.

 

"W-what are you trying to say?" Castiel asks.

 

"Why do you fucking smell like someone else Cas?" Dean says gruffly. 

 

"Dean..." Cas says, getting a little scared by his mate.

 

"Can you give me a fucking answer?" Dean says getting more and more angry.

 

"I-I don't know Dean. If you're assume I'm cheating on you, you're wrong. I haven't done anything." Castiel says in a small voice. Dean stares at him, Cas submits and looks away. He doesn't know why Dean is acting like this. They were fine last night. They finish dinner in silence. Castiel feels like he's going to throw up. Dean isn't talking to him, he doesn't know why, and his defensiveness hasn't faded. Cas feels like something is tearing inside of him, like Dean is separating them on accident. It's been 4 years since Castiel has had the feeling of loneliness, the feeling of not having anyone teathered to you. The way Dean is rejecting Cas is a way to break their bond. Dean doesn't know that but Cas can feel it. He tries his hardest, but he can't get himself to call Dean out on it. 

 

They're sitting on opposite ends of the couch and Castiel is scared. Scared Dean might snap. The tv is on but neither of them are paying attention. After at least a hour Dean speaks up.

 

"Castiel, I'm sorry but, until we figure this out, I think I'm going to sleep in the spare room." Castiel feels like someone punched him in the chest. He can't breathe, why is Dean acting like this? Cas can't take it. 

 

"If you want to be apart, then I guess that's how it's going to be." Cas says, trying his hardest not to cry. 

 

"Maybe that would be best." Dean says. Castiel closes his eyes and looks away from Dean. He doesn't know if Dean can feel it, but it's like he's being ripped away from his other half. He can't stand it anymore.

 

"Dean, please, stop doing this, you're _hurting_ me. You're tearing us apart, I can feel our bond breaking. It hurts so much." A tear rolls down Cas' cheek, but Dean doesn't embrace him like usual, he stays on the couch.

 

"Cas, your scent... It doesn't lie." Dean says a bit sadly.

 

"Fuck, Dean I'm pregnant with your child! Stop treating me like shit right now." Cas says aggressively. They both stand now, squaring off. Dean is obviously bigger and more dominant but Castiel tries.

 

"I know you're pregnant, and I'm not treating you like shit." Dean says.

 

"You are, you're acting like a douche bag, you're treating me, your mate, like some bitch you picked up off the street! 4 years of being with you, and you think I'm cheating? What the hell!" Castiel exclaims. His whole body is screaming at him, his inside omega telling him to stop. More tears well in his eyes, his body is shaking, instinct wanting to take over. 

 

"Why do you smell like another person? Can you answer me that?" Dean yells back.

 

"I don't know Dean! Please stop!" Cas cries out, crying now. Dean isn't backing down but Cas can't hold anymore. He backs off, he backs up, he gives in.

 

"Well why don't you figure it out. I'm going out, I'll be back by tomorrow." Dean says as he looks Cas straight in the eyes. Cas doesn't know how he's doing it. It feels like someone is sticking a hot iron into his chest, Cas can't believe his ears. He blinks a few times and watches as Dean leaves him. Throws on a jacket and leaves. When he's gone Cas calls Samandriel. Luckily his friend picks up immediately. 

 

**"Hello?"**

 

"Hey. Dean, h-he just left."

 

**"What? Your Dean? Your mate?"**

 

"Yes. We got in a fight. I-I don't know what to do. He's never yelled at me like that."

 

**"He didn't hurt you did he?"**

 

"No, no of course not, he kept on saying I smelled different. Alfie, I'm so scared." 

 

**"Calm down Cas, it's going to be alright. He'll come around."**

 

"He treated me like garbage, he's never done that, we never fight. All of a sudden he's all angry at me."

 

**"You've never fought?"**

 

"Never. He has never ever looked at me the way he did just now. Ever."

 

**"Well shit, he said it was your scent?"**

 

"Yeah. Said he smelled like someone else. He was really agitated. Since he got home from work. I don't understand, last night he was Dean, and now, he just, isn't."

 

**"Where is he now?"**

 

"I don't even know. He just left. My back fucking hurts and so does my head. I'm so god damn scared."

 

**"Do you want to come over?"**

 

"No, he might come home and, and, and-" Cas starts to cry again he heaves and tries not to. "I'm worried he's going to get into trouble. Samandriel, what if he hooks up with someone else. What if he's angry that we haven't done it in a while. He's probably tired of me being so fucking fat and pregnant."

 

**"Castiel, it's going to be alright. He wouldn't hook up with anyone, he loves you. You guys just got in a fight, it's normal. Are you sure you don't want me to come over?"**

 

"Thanks, but, I'm good. I just needed to talk. I'll text you."

 

**"Okay Cas. Keep me updated."**

 

"Bye." He hangs up and drops his phone on the couch. He sits and cries into his hands, his alpha left him. His mate, his everything yelled into his face. It sucks. He lays on the couch, under a blanket, sniffling and crying softly. He falls asleep eventually, but wakes up when he hears Dean come home. He instinctively backs away, from the alpha. Dean takes off his coat and sighs.

 

"Babe. I'm so sorry." Dean says. He moves towards the omega slowly. "It's the baby, your scent."

 

"What?" Cas says, Dean can see that he's been crying. His eyes are red and it hurts him, seeing his mate so distraught. 

 

"The baby, your scent must be because of the baby, I read that somewhere, but, I forgot. Around this time during a pregnancy your scent changes so alphas won't mess with you, but, it's in that intermittent stage and it smells like another alpha has claimed you." Dean looks like a wreck now. 

 

"Oh my god Cas I'm sorry. I couldn't control myself. I'm so sorry. I love you. I-" Castiel cuts him off.

 

"I-I'm glad you came to your senses, but, I think you should sleep in the spare room." Cas cays coldly. His jaw trembles, his breath hitching and wanting Dean to hold him so bad. His body aching for safety and that warm feeling Dean gives him. He walks into their bedroom and closes the door. Leaving Dean on the couch, wishing he hadn't been an impulsive idiot.

 

Cas closes his eyes and tears fall, he cries softly and Dean can hear it. He goes to the door and knocks softly.

 

"Cas. I'm sorry. Please. Let me in. I can't stand having you cry all by yourself." Dean says forehead against the door. 

 

"No. You can't treat me like that and then turn around and think I'll just forget about it. I'm, g-going to bed." Cas replies, his voice quivers and Dean can feel Cas. He's absolutely terrified, there's sadness and a hint of anger. God does it hurt. 

 

"Goodnight then baby, I love you." Dean says, Cas doesn't answer. Dean stands outside of the door for a few minutes, hoping Cas will open it, but he doesn't. Dean's instinct says to burst through the door and hold Cas till everything is okay, but he knows what he did was wrong. And he knows Cas is not going to let it go immediately. He slumps down on the couch, knowing he fucked up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late! I got caught up in other stuff today. I hope you like it!

Cas wakes up with an emptiness inside of him, Dean isn't holding him. He gets out of bed and goes out to find breakfast made and waiting. 

"Good morning Cas." Dean says, Cas already feels warmer being closer to Dean, but he can't just push what happened last night under the rug.

 

"Good morning." Castiel says.

 

"Thanks for cleaning yesterday, the apartment looks nice." Dean says with a smile. Cas feels the baby kick and he wants to tell Dean but he holds back.

 

"Yeah. Thanks for breakfast." Cas says. He sits down, takes his vitamins and eats. He doesn't say much, and he can feel Dean hurting. Cas is doing what Dean did last night.

 

"Castiel, I can't apologize enough for last night. If it makes you feel any better, for an alpha, I read that the scent can alarm us. It was instinctive to be like that." He says.

 

"You know what's not instinctive? I told you that you were hurting me. That you were treating me, your _pregnant_ mate, like shit. And you didn't even bat an eye. You left me alone. You yelled and then just fucking left Dean. That's unexceptable." Castiel says, angry ats Dean. Something that has never happened.

 

"Cas I'm so sorry. I promise it won't happen again." Dean says. They've never fought. Ever. It's hurting both of them.

 

"Just saying I'm sorry isn't going to cut it. You can't blame this all on instinct. I have the instinct to forgive you right now, because you're my mate and my alpha, but-" Cas stops and chokes on his words. If he keeps a grudge he knows it will just escalate. Dean has never hurt him before, and Cas has no reason to believe he ever will again. So he lets it go.

 

"I never want you looking at me like that or leaving like that, or talking to me like that ever again. Please Dean." Castiel says.

 

"Never. Of course not. I-I was out of line. I don't know how I could do that. I'm really really sorry Castiel." By this time Cas is crying, Dean stands up and walks over to Cas. He kneels next to the omega and wraps his arms around the Castiel's belly.

 

"I'm never going to hurt you. I'm so sorry, I love you Cas." He kisses Castiel's belly softly.

 

"I love you too." Cas says quietly. He gently runs his fingers through Dean's hair. "The baby kicked all last night. You should've felt. He won't stop moving." Cas says as he sniffles.

 

"Maybe he wants to come out as much as we want him to." Dean says. They both feel relief wash over them. Dean stands, lifts Castiel's chin and kisses him with so much love and passion. 

 

"I didn't sleep much last night." 

 

"Me neither, it's weird without you now." Dean says caressing Cas's back soothingly.

 

"You don't have work today do you?" Cas says as he leans and rests his head on Dean's stomach.

 

"Nope, Tuesday is my weekday off." Dean says.

 

"Let's take a nap then. We have that midwife appointment at 2." Castiel suggests. They're mostly done with breakfast so they go into their room and lay down. Dean spoons Castiel lovingly. They fall asleep pretty quickly, Castiel feels safe again. Wrapped in Dean's arms. He never wants to get in a fight with Dean again, he hates it. He hates that he can feel how bad Dean feels. He can feel the anger and sadness emanating from the alpha. Who obviously wasn't thinking last night. Castiel just hopes it won't happen again.

 

 When they wake up it's about 1. They quickly shower and get dressed. When they arrive at the midwife's office Dean is a bit confused. Their midwife is a man. They go into a room with him and Dean gets very uncomfortable when he starts touching Cas. The man's name is Ben. He's an omega with a husband and 4 children so Dean shouldn't be defensive but he is. He tells them Cas should put on a little more weight, and that other then that everything is okay. He talks about places to have the baby, they decide on one just outside of Detroit. A small pediatrician center, they specialize in births. Once the appointment is over they go out and get lunch.

 

"That guy did not look like he has had 4 kids." Dean says as they walk in to a diner.

 

"What did you think he was going to look like?" Cas asks with a chuckle.

 

"I don't know. Bigger?" Dean laughs.

 

"I'm going to be huge at Jo's wedding. Or we'll have the baby." Cas says as they sit down at a booth.

 

"She's pregnant too right?" Dean asks.

 

"Yeah, 2 months. She told me when she found out." Castiel says.

 

"So she'll be 6 months?" Dean asks.

 

"Almost yeah, so she'll look like I do now." Cas says with a smile.

 

"You look beautiful." Dean says sweetly.

 

"I have to start buying maternity clothes. I'm getting too big for mine." Cas says as he rubs his stomach.

 

"And that's a good thing." Dean says happily. 

 

 

 

>>

 

 

 

It's May and Castiel is huge. There's no doubt he's pregnant. His scent has changed drastically. It now smells like he is pregnant. It's so no alphas will mess with him. He's at the DIA for work. Being pregnant is good and bad. Like when he needs something from the other side of the museum someone will happily get it for him. But they also act like he can't do anything himself. The back pain has really kicked in, Dean gives him massages and that helps. Dean is **very** protective and possesive, if someone just looks at Castiel in the wrong way Dean shows his dominance. Which must be a pain, Cas thinks. He's organizing ancient Egyptian artifacts when his co-worker Charlie joins him.

 

"How long until you have the baby?" She asks, putting on some latex gloves and helping him sort the artifacts.

 

"A month. June first is the due date." He says. He's wearing a large plain t-shirt and a plaid maternity button up over it.

 

"Wow, how's Dean?" She asks, picking up a figurine and placing it in it's box.

 

"He acts like he's okay but he's really freaking out. He thinks it's a boy, but I'm still not sure."

 

"I hope it's a girl, throw Dean for a loop." They both laugh.

 

"How are you and Sadie?" Castiel asks as he places a blanket in a box.

 

"We're good, she wants to go to SDCC this year but I was planning on surprising her with this cruise that has a bunch of stuff that resembles comic con." Charlie says. Cas smiles and suggests the cruise. They're just finishing up when Dean comes in.

 

"Dean! How did you even get in here?" Cas asks as he hugs Dean, which is a little hard due to his stomach.

 

"I told security I was your mate and they let me in. Hey Charlie." Dean says politely. 

 

"Hey Dean. I hear you want a boy." She says as he starts stacking the already boxed items.

 

"No, I just think it's a boy, I'd be happy if it were either gender." Dean says, possesively holding Castiel's waist as he works.

 

"Hey Castiel, we're taking down the rest of the Egypt exhibit right?" Charlie asks.

 

"Yeah, once I'm done boxing these last few things I'm going to lunch with Dean. But we can start taking it down after I come back." Cas replies. Trying to ignore Dean kissing his neck. It's incredibly inappropriate but Dean doesn't care.

 

"Okay, I have to do a few things in the Ancient Rome exhibit anyway." She leaves and Castiel continues working.

 

"You look great today babe." Dean says into Castiel's ear.

 

"Thanks. What do you think of the name Rowen?" Cas asks as he puts another thing in a box.

 

"I don't know. I don't think I want to name our kid that." He says, still kissing Castiel.

 

"How about Marvin?" Cas asks.

 

"He'd get bullied and be called Marvin Martian." Dean says with a chuckle.

 

"John?" Cas asks.

 

"No. Not naming it after my dad." Dean says, he loves his dad, but he doesn't want to name his child after him.

 

"What do you think we should name the baby then?" Castiel asks as he boxes the last item.

 

"I thought we agreed on Ivy for a girl, and Sam as a middle name for a boy?" Dean says as he helps Cas stack the rest of the boxes.

 

"Yes, but we still need a middle name for a girl and a first name for a boy." Cas says as he stacks everything.

 

"We can talk about it at lunch." Dean says as they finish. Cas grabs his jacket and they head out. They go to a place that sells crepes and they order before sitting down.

 

"You're on your own for dinner, I going out with Jo so we can pick out a dress and then we're going out to dinner." Castiel says as he sits down in the booth across from Dean.

 

"Okay, I'm glad I got lunch with you." He says with a smile.

 

"We have that appointment with Ben tomorrow. Don't forget." Cas says as he rests his hands on his stomach. He makes a face of discomfort and Dean sighs with a chuckle.

 

"More kicking?" Dean asks.

 

"All the time." Cas replies, the baby is constantly moving and Cas likes the constant reminder the baby is alive and okay, but god it gets annoying.

 

"Ben said that was okay?" Dean asks.

 

"Yeah, he said that was okay." Cas says.

 

"How is Jo doing?" Dean asks as he smiles at his mate.

 

"She's doing well. Ellen is very excited." Cas says as he takes a sip of water.

 

"Do you want to get married?" Dean asks out of no where.

 

"What. Tell me that's not a proposal." Cas says with a laugh.

 

"No, no it's not. But I was just wondering. Would you ever want to marry me?" Dean asks shyly.

 

"Of fucking course I would! Give my parents a bit of satisfaction too." Cas says with a smile.

 

"So you're not against traditional marriage?" Dean says.

 

"Why would I be? I love you, you love me, why not?" Cas says with a smile.

 

"Okay." Dean smiles. Their food arrives and they talk about weddings they've been to. When they're done eating they both go back to work. Cas stays until about 5 when he goes and picks up Jo. They go to a dress boutique and meet her other friends there. Cas is the only man but he doesn't mind. They go through lots of dresses but Jo goes with a traditional simple one. Much to her friends dismay. When they leave she and Cas go out to dinner. It's about 8 and they go out for Lebanese. 

 

"So one month to go?" She says with a smile. 

 

"Yep, you have like 5." Cas says with a chuckle. 

 

"Is it as bad as everyone says?" Jo asks.

 

"I don't know, I don't think so, but it's different for everyone." Cas says.

 

"I'm going to be so big at my wedding." Jo says with a laugh.

 

"You shouldn't be _that_ big." Cas says. They have a great night and Cas goes home after dropping Jo off. He is greeted by Dean when he gets into the apartment. He's sitting on the couch in his underwear eating pizza. Cas giggles and kisses Dean before going into their room.

 

"I'm going to bed. Work tomorrow." He says. He takes off his clothes and gets in bed in only his underwear. Dean comes in a few minutes later and lays closely to Cas, who has to sleep on his back.

 

"Hey, how are we going to feed the baby?" Dean asks, they've never really talked about it.

 

"Formula. I don't produce any sort of food, I don't have breasts." Castiel says, Dean's hand laying possesively on his stomach.

 

"That's what I thought. That's how Sam was after my mom." Dean says.

 

"Dean. You've never told me about your mother. Not much anyway." Cas says as he closes is eyes.

 

"She was great. She'd sing 'Hey Jude' by the Beatles instead of a lullaby. She made the _best_ pie. When I was sick she'd make me tomato and rice soup. Because that's what her mom made her.  I don't remember much. I really don't. And I feel for Sam. He never knew her, never had what I did. He was 6 when my dad married Kate, but she never treated him like her son. We call her Kate, not mom. My mom was great. I'll never think differently." Dean says, he caresses Castiel's stomach gently. He can feel the baby moving and it makes him smile.

 

"Do Sam and Ruby live together?" Cas asks, getting drowsy.

 

"No. They live in the same building, but not the same room. Funny, they've been together as long as we have." Dean says.

 

"But they've broken up multiple times. You and I have only fought once. Felt so bad about it you apologized every day for a week." Cas says with a sleepy chuckle.

 

"I still am sorry, I shouldn't have been so idiotic." Dean says as he kisses Castiel's shoulder.

 

"I love you." Cas says.

 

"I love you too." Dean replies. They go to bed and sleep pretty soundly. Cas wakes up a few times because of the baby, but other than that he's fine. 

 

In the morning Dean wakes up first. He rolls out of bed and makes them pancakes after getting dressed and showering. He goes into their room to wake up his boyfriend but stops in the doorway when he sees Castiel on the bed. He just looks at Cas. He's only in boxers so almost his entire body is exposed. Dean looks at his shoulders, they're bigger now then when he wasn't pregnant. His round belly is beautiful to Dean. Knowing he did that, knowing he got Cas pregnant, it's amazing to think about. He just looks at his mate. All the little marks on him. There's the hickey on his collar bone, and the other on his hip from a couple nights ago. The small tattoo on his side. Dean admires Castiel's body for a while, he snaps out of it when Cas moves. His eyes slowly open and it's one of the most gorgeous things Dean has ever seen. Cas turns his head and looks over at Dean.

 

"How long were you looking at me?" He asks with a smile.

 

"Why does it matter?" Dean replies as he walks over to Cas and helps him sit up.

 

"Did you make breakfast?" Cas asks before kissing Dean good morning.

 

"Yeah. We have that appointment today right?" Dean asks as he helps him stand. 

 

"Yeah, those appointments are limited now, we're almost there." Cas says excitedly, each day, a day closer to seeing his child. They go into the dining room and sit down to eat. 

 

"How long is maternity leave?" Dean asks as he starts to eat.

 

"A month." Cas says. Dean rolls his eyes.

 

"I don't like the idea of daycare. I don't want our one month old in the hands of someone else." Dean says, he knows he's being protective, but he also knows Cas undestands.

 

"Well, neither of us are going to quit our jobs. We'll have to change our scedules. You already have Tuesdays off. And I have Wednesdays off. And weekends are also fine. Just Thursday, Friday, and Monday."

 

"You work until one on Mondays right?" Dean asks.

 

"Yeah." Cas replies as he takes his vitamins.

 

"Well, I could try to go in late on Mondays. I'll have to work late too, but that way he'll have one of us all day." Dean says.

 

"Okay, what about Thursdays and Fridays. I don't see a way around that one." Castiel says.

 

"Can't you bring him with you to work?" Dean says hopefully.

 

"I can't bring an infant to work. It's completely unprofessional." Cas sighs. He thinks he knows where this is going.

 

"You want me to quit. Don't you." Cas says as he looks down at his plate.

 

"It's not like that Cas, it's just, how are we going to do this?" Dean says sympathetically. 

 

"I don't know! But I love my job, and, I worked so hard to get it." Cas says, tearing up. He doesn't mean to cry, but he's very moody and it's really hard not to. Dean panics a little, he didn't mean to make Cas cry.

 

"No no no, Cas, you don't have to quit!" Dean blurts out.

 

"Maybe just less work hours? Um, maybe reduce your work to part time?" Dean asks.

 

"T-that sounds okay. I could work Monday and Tuesday, and then change my bakery day to Saturday?" Cas says underneath all the sniffles.

 

"Yeah! Totally! Then when he's in school you could go back to full time." Dean says with a smile, still trying to get Cas to stop crying.

 

"O-okay." Castiel says with a nod. "The pancakes are good." He says with a giggle, he's trying not to cry but he's so hormonal it's hard.

 

"Thanks babe." Dean says with a laugh.

 

"You're picking me up from work at 1 today right?" Cas says.

 

"Yeah. Then we're going to the appointment and I'm driving you back to work." Dean says.

 

"Yep. Speaking of work. I have to get going." Cas says as he eats the rest of his pancakes and goes into their room. He puts on a v-neck and a sweater with some jeans.

 

"I think I'm going to miss how big you are." Dean says as Cas does his hair.

 

"I'm not going to." Cas replies, ruffling his hair until it looks right.

 

"Well I think you look beautiful. Round and pregnant." Dean says with a smile.

 

"What do you have a pregnancy kink now?" Cas says as he grabs his iPod and laptop bag.

 

"Maybe." Dean says seductively.

 

"I'm leaving now, see you at 1, don't forget." Cas says as he leaves.

 

"Bye!" Dean calls as Cas closes the door. He finishes breakfast and then cleans up. There's not much to do so he showers and goes out. He calls Benny and luckily he's free. Dean joins him on his arronds to the bank and grocery shopping. They talk about their mates. Benny and his girlfriend just moved in together, they're moving to Louisana next year though. Benny rushes around the store, getting stuff from the list his girlfriend wrote for him. 

 

"So what's it like to be with an omega?" Benny asks, gently though so he doesn't accidentally offend Dean.

 

"I've been with Cas for over 4 years. Why are you asking me now?" Dean replies, handing Benny a bag of chips.

 

"I was just wondering." Benny says, pushing the cart towards the dairy section.

 

"I don't know. I mean it's great. It's more, I don't know. All my beta girlfriends, they don't compare. I'm so attached to Castiel, it's so different from just loving him." Dean says.

 

"What about the whole heat thing?" Benny asks more quietly.

 

"I dunno, it's annoying I guess. But the sex is the best. I gotta wear a condom but, other then that it's amazing." Dean says with a smug smile.

 

"Lucky, I have to use one every time, you only have to worry about him getting pregnant 3 days of the month." Benny says, grabbing milk and sour cream.

 

"Well apparently not." Dean says as he puts his hands in his pockets.

 

"What do you mean? This baby wasn't planned?" Benny says with a chuckle.

 

"No it wasn't planned. I thought I told you that." Dean says.

 

"Never told me that, I figured you were ready for a family." Benny says, surprised that this wasn't Dean's intention.

 

"Are you kidding me? When he told me I freaked out! Well, not in front of him, it would've destroyed him. I was happy and excited and stuff, but I never meant to, you know." Dean says.

 

"Yeah I get it brother. You were happy about it, it was just a surprise." Benny says.

 

"Exactly. The first few months Cas was a wreck, he's fine now, but he was awful. He thought I couldn't see how much he was crying or feel how scared he was." Dean explains.

 

"Wait, feel?" Benny's asks.

 

"Yeah, we can feel like the essences of eachothers feelings. Because we're linked and mated." Dean says, he sounds crazy but it's true.

 

"Never knew that. So you're saying he didn't want this baby?" Benny asks, he's almost done shopping now.

 

"To be honest, I don't think so. I think he thought he had to. Now he's so happy about it, but at first you could see how upset he was. It sucked. Especially when I had to act like everything was okay. Like I wasn't scared as hell too." Dean says as he scratches his head.

 

"I don't know what I'd do if Greta was pregnant. I mean I love her, but it's a big step." Benny says.

 

"Yeah, but it kind of changes. Like when I look at Cas I can feel how much I already love the kid. It might not be the same for betas but god am I protective. If someone looks at Cas too long, I immediately see it as a threat. It's anyone too. Ruby, Sam's girlfriend, tackled him when we were playing football and I wanted to kill her. It's crazy." Dean admits, they go into a self checkout and Dean helps Benny by bagging the groceries.

 

"That is a bit crazy, was Sam okay with that?" Benny says with a laugh.

 

"Well he knew what I was so upset about it so he just told me to calm down. How do you like living with Greta?" Dean asks.

 

"It's great, sleeping in the same bed every night is great. The only thing I don't like is how clean she wants everything. And her showers are way longer then mine." Benny says, Dean laughs.

 

"What?" Benny says with a chuckle.

 

"Nothing, nothing. It's just, I was trying to think of a complaint I have about Cas. But I don't have one man." Dean says, Benny rolls his eyes.

 

"Yeah sorry I don't have Mr.Perfect." Benny says sarcastically.

 

"I'm sorry man." Dean says, packing the last of Benny's groceries. "Oh shit I'm late." He says checking his phone. "I have to go, I forgot I was picking up Cas. I'll see you around."

 

"See ya brother." Benny says as Dean walks out of the store. He quickly gets into the car and drives to the DIA. He calls Castiel and tells him to come out. When Castiel gets in the car he looks over at Dean.

 

"At least you didn't forget completely." Cas says in his usual gravely voice.

 

"I was out with Benny. Lost track of time." Dean says as he pulls out of his parking place.

 

"How is he?" Cas asks, hands resting on his stomach.

 

"He's good." Dean says. They playfully argue about the best lord of the rings movie the whole way there. They're still talking about it when they walk into the office.

 

"How about Arwen for the girl's middle name?" Dean suggests. "She's a bad ass." He adds.

 

"If we have another child I'd like to name her Arwen. I really like that name and I don't just want it to be in the middle." Cas says. 

 

"You're already talking about another child?" Dean says sarcastically.

 

"Shut up, I just mean if it happens." Cas says as he nudges Dean's arm. Ben comes and gets them. He does another ultrasound and everything still checks out. No obvious defects or anything, the baby is healthy. They talk about baby proofing the apartment, and what formula to buy. They talk about what Dean should do when Cas goes into labor, and what to do when his water breaks. They leave the office and go back to Dean's car.

 

"Fuck this is going to hurt. Did you hear how many times he said pain!" Castiel exclaims with a laugh.

 

"Yeah, maybe you'll have one of those super easy labors." Dean hopes.

 

"Yeah or one of those really painful ones." Cas says.

 

"Either way we're going to have a baby in a month." Dean says happily. Cas rolls his eyes sarcastically and they drive back to his work.

 

"Let's go out on a date tonight." Dean says.

 

"What?" Cas says a little confused.

 

"You heard me. We haven't gone on a real date in so long. C'mon." Dean says with a smile.

 

"O-okay. Where?" Castiel asks, he shifts his weight on his seat because the baby was pressing against his ribs.

 

"I don't know, dinner, a movie. Then we could go home and have some fun. We have to live it up. Having a baby will severely cut into us time." Dean says looking over at Cas.

 

"You know I'm not really in shape for sex." Cas says looking down at his large belly.

 

"I doesn't have to be that kind of sex. Just, you know fool around a little. It's been a while since we made a night of it." Dean says as he tries not to sound like he's desperate. They did get hot and heavy a few days ago, but nothing more.

 

"Okay Dean." Cas says with a small smile. Cas sometimes forgets Dean's body isn't drastically different and that Dean is still very much an alpha. 

 

"Let's make a night of it then. Like when we were first dating. Except I'm huge and we're going to be parents." Cas says as he giggles.

 

"You're not huge. You're having a baby, you should be big. Besides I'm the only person you should be worried about. But I can't wait for tonight then. How bout' I pick you up at 7?" Dean says jokingly.

 

"I wouldn't miss it." Cas says with a big smile. They arrive back at his work, Dean drops him off and then goes home. 

 

 

 

That night Dean treats Cas like when they first started dating. God it's refreshing for Castiel. It makes him feel great, the way Dean whispers to him during the movie. (There was hardly anyone in the theater, they weren't being douche bags.) How Dean doesn't mention the baby, how he doesn't help him stand up, how he holds his hand and not his waist, how the looks at Cas and not other people who look at Cas. He doesn't know how Dean is doing it, but he really is treating this like one of their old dates. Cas feels younger, and not pregnant, even just for a few hours. It's a nice time with his boyfriend, his mate. 

 

When they get home it's the same story, Dean treats Cas like he used to. He's dominant and very hands on. He bites Castiel's nipples and teases him mercilessly. They're in bed naked and they're both rock hard. Dean is fingering Cas and Cas is giving Dean a handjob. They've been teasing eachother all night and they're finally giving eachother what they wanted. Cas breathes heavily and whimpers as Dean purposely brushes his prostate with every thrust of his fingers. They're both _so_ close. Cas can't take it.

 

"Fuck me." He says to Dean in a heady moan.

 

"Cas?" Dean says, a bit surprised.

 

"What don't you understand Dean. Fuck. Me." Cas says, his hole aching for Dean's cock.

 

"I thought-" Dean says opening Cas a little further.

 

"Nevermind what you thought. It's been over a month, you're not the only one whose been aching for it babe. Please." Castiel says, he pushes back on Dean's fingers and clenches his eyes, moaning.

 

"What ever you say." Dean says happily. Cas lays on his back, legs spread. When Dean pushes in, he remembers what he was missing. He moans loudly as he fucks Cas nice and slow. Castiel whining whenever he's completely inside. Dean takes his time, Cas said they could make a night of it, and they have with all the teasing. Finishing it off with slow sex will be like the icing on the cake. Castiel's veins are on fire, each thrust shooting up into him like lightning. Then settling in the pit of his stomach, making him grip the sheets in pure pleasure. 

 

"Dean!" Castiel calls out, his voice wrecked from moaning and whimpering. Dean starts to pick up pace a little. He can feel the onset of orgasm. He gently strokes Castiel cock to the rhythm of his brutally slow thrusts. Cas wants more, but at the same time it's just right. Dean moves his hips perfectly and hits Castiel's prostate, sending the omega into a haze of post cotial bliss. He comes stripes of white all over his stomach. Clenching around Dean, sending his mate over the edge as well. Dean comes deep inside of Cas, for the first time since his birthday. He savors it, still thrusting until they're both too sensitive. He pulls out and falls next to Castiel.

 

"I want to take you on more dates." Dean says with a smile.

 

"I'd happily oblige." Cas says, body still buzzing with orgasm. Dean cleans them up and then lays with Cas. They cuddle as best they can. Dean holding Cas protectively, completely sated.

 

"Time for bed?" Cas asks, eyes heavy with drowsiness.

 

"Yes, I haven't been this exhausted for a while. It feels good." Dean says with a smile that Cas doesn't see. They both close their eyes and drift to sleep. Dean is glad he asked Cas out on a date.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sorry if I don't update this on time every Wednesday, I've had really bad writers block and twice a week is hard to keep up with. Despite that, I hope you like this chapter!

"Dean I swear to god, I'm serious. Which color." Cas says, holding up two jackets. They're at the mall, Castiel is buying clothes for when he's back to normal size. It's a Saturday and Dean agreed to come with him.

"It's summer Cas, why do you need a jacket?" Dean says.

 

"I don't need one, I want it, and it's on sale, come on. Blue or black." He asks again. Dean wanders around aimlessly, absently touching things like a child.

 

"Blue. You already have 2 black jackets. Come on I don't want to be late." Dean says, his arm getting tired of holding all of Castiel's stuff. He knows Cas doesn't like how big he is right now so this is how he copes, but god it takes long.

 

"Okay I think you're right." Cas says, he gives the jacket to Dean to carry and they start towards the registers. The have to pass through the kids section and Cas can't help but stop.

 

"Cas, we'll be shopping for them plenty when they're born. We need to get going."

 

Castiel knows he's right, he picks up the  tiny hat and buys it anyway. Dean puts their purchases in the trunk and they start to drive to Dean's family's house.

 

"Hey, take this exit." Cas says as they're driving on the freeway.

 

"What, why?" Dean asks.

 

"Just do it." Cas instructs. Dean does as  he says and after further instruction they arrive at a grocery store.

 

"Why are we here?" Dean asks as they get out of the car and head into the store. He holds Castiel's hand and doesn't object to going into the store.

 

"I really want some Greek yogurt and root beer." Cas says. Dean laughs but knows this is more tame then his usual cravings. He likes bananas and peppermint ice cream. Green peppers and strawberry yogurt, he likes lots of chocolate and broccoli too. Which is weird. But Dean doesn't complain. He knows Cas has to deal with the whole pregnancy thing so he can't argue.

 

They get the yogurt and root beer and get back on the road. Cas smiles as he eats the yogurt, Dean looks over at him and chuckles.

 

"Enjoying yourself?" He asks as Cas eats another spoonful.

 

"Yes. I am." Castiel replies. When he finishes the yogurt he rests his hands on his swollen tummy. He's huge. 2 weeks until the due date. He's buzzing with anticipation and so is Dean. 

 

"So Sam is going to be there?" Cas asks.

 

"Yeah, he lives there still." Dean says.

 

"Why hasn't he moved out?" Cas says.

 

"He can't find an apartment that will lease just for the summer." Dean replies.

 

"Oh, I'd invite him to stay with us but I don't think he'd want to live with a newborn." Cas chuckles and takes a sip of the soda.

 

"Yeah, I don't think I'd want him living with us anyway." Dean says. "Ruby would be over all the time and I like just living with you."

 

"Yeah me too, and with the baby, I don't  want other people in the house all the time." Castiel rubs his stomach and exhales deeply.

 

"How's the name Juliet?" Dean asks.

 

"I like it." Cas says. "It goes well with Ivy." 

 

"That's what I was thinking."

 

"Ivy Juliet Winchester. Hmmm, I think we just found our girl's name." Cas says with a smile. Dean smiles back and feels happiness coming from his mate.

 

"You're positive about this then? You feel good about keeping this baby?" Dean asks sensitively.

 

"I was positive about this a long time ago Dean. I feel great about keeping it."

 

"I just, I know you didn't always feel that way."

 

Cas lets out a small sigh and looks down at himself. "I know. But it's a little late if I wanted to change my mind now huh? Besides, I don't want to change my mind. I want to be a dad." Cas says, he knows Dean is just making sure he's comfortable with this. 

 

"Me too baby. She'll be here soon."

 

"She?"

 

"I've been calling it a he for almost 8 months. Time to switch it up. Besides, it makes it seem like I just want a boy." Dean says with a smile. Castiel closes his eyes and tips his head back. He rubs his stomach slowly, breathing steadily and relaxing.

 

"Is Ruby going to be here?" Castiel asks.

 

"No, she's at her house for once." Dean says with a laugh. Cas giggles and feels the baby moving. Something he's very used to now. Eight and a half months is a long time. Not being pregnant will be strange. So will being a dad, but still. It doesn't take long for them to arrive at the house. Dean helps Castiel out of the car and can't stop smiling as Castiel practically waddles to the door. Cas rolls his eyes at Dean.

 

"I blame you." Cas says, heaving himself up the stairs slowly, holding his stomach as he ascends. Dean holds his hand firmly and knocks on the door. Sam opens it and stares at Castiel's stomach. Dean feels himself getting defensive but tells himself to calm down, Castiel rubs his hand with his thumb knowingly.

 

"Hey Dean! Cas, you're-"

 

"Huge? I know." Castiel replies.

 

"Well come on in!" Sam says, obviously excited that Dean is here. Dean has to keep himself under control as Kate swamps Cas, touching his stomach and asking him _so_ many questions. She hasn't seen him since he was 5 months pregnant and he's so much bigger now. Cas awkwardly talks to her and Dean watches them both carefully as he talks to Sam. 

 

"So, you're going to be a dad in a couple of weeks?"

 

"Yeah, it's still a little surreal."

 

"I'm coming when the baby is born right?"

 

"Yeah! Of course! I mean, I sure as hell can't be in there with Cas alone when he goes into labor. You'll have to leave when he gets to the pushing part, but other then that I want you there." Sam smiles excitedly and Dean glances at Castiel.

 

"Are any of his siblings going to be there? He has like four right?" Sam asks.

 

"Five, and no I don't think so. He's close with two of them but they live really far away. His parents plan on coming after the baby is born, but other then that, no family. They'll see the baby at Thanksgiving and holidays like that. Cas' birthday is at the beginning of July, so the baby will be like a month old when they see it." Dean says.

 

"Not saying he anymore huh?"

 

"I don't know anymore man, you know, having a baby girl would be fantastic too, and I don't want Cas to think otherwise."

 

"He knows you'll love the kid no matter what. Don't worry about that." Sam assures. "Kate won't stop talking about having another baby in the family. She acts as if she's the one that's pregnant." He adds.

 

"I can tell, she keeps touching Cas and it's driving me up the wall." Dean says with a laugh but really he wants to grab Cas and growl at Kate protectively.

 

"Dad and her are coming when the baby is born right?"

 

"Yeah. But you'll see it first."

 

"Cas is okay with me bein' there when he's in labor?"

 

"Yeah of course, he loves you like a brother, we're family. I'd protect Ruby like I know you'd protect Cas." Dean pats Sam's back but Sam pulls him into a hug.

 

"Thank you." Sam says. When they both break away from the hug Dean feels Cas get very uncomfortable and panicked. He looks over at Cas to see Kate is lifting up his shirt and Dean can't stand by. Doesn't she understand any boundaries?

 

"Kate, can you stop." He hears Cas say.

 

"Hey, hey, I think that's enough." Dean says, pulling Cas away from her gently. She lets go of his shirt and looks at Dean with a puzzled stare.

 

"Sorry, I just wanted to see what he looked like." Kate says.

 

"I, uh, don't like people seeing me like that. You didn't know. But, please don't." Cas says, Dean nods in agreement. He knows Cas can take care of himself, but it's instinct to protect him. Kate looks like she understands and apologizes.

"It's okay, you couldn't have known."

 

"I have to go make sure lunch is ready." She says before walking away. Dean wraps his arm around Castiel's waist possesively and kisses his neck to calm down. Cas giggles.

 

"What? It took everything in me not to completely flip out. You should be proud." Dean says jokingly.

 

"I am. But honestly Dean, is it appropriate to be doing this when your family is around?" Cas says with a smile as Dean kisses his cheek.

 

"No, but I can't help it." Dean chuckles and rubs Castiel's belly but quickly stops when John comes down from upstairs. He doesn't care if Sam, Kate, or Adam sees them being affectionate, but he doesn't want John to see.

 

"Dean!" John says happily as he pulls his son into a hug. He hugs Castiel too and smiles at them both.

 

"Ready to be dads?" He says heartily.

 

"Ready to be a grandpa?" Dean replies. He holds Castiel's hand and slowly caresses it with his thumb.

 

"Yes, yes I am." John says, obviously in a very good mood. That is until he sees Sam. Dean watches as they glare at eachother, Sam getting defensive and displaying his dominance and John doing the same. Dean doesn't know what's going on, but whatever it is it's not good. Once John is in the other room Sam crosses his arms and walks over to Dean.

 

"I don't know how much longer I can take this Dean." He says quietly so only Cas and Dean can hear.

 

"What's going on Sammy?" Dean asks.

 

"It's dad. He acts all fine around everyone but me. He won't let Ruby come over very much, he's constantly telling me about how I shouldn't become a lawyer, he treats me like trash compared to Adam. I'm 20 years old and I can't be out past 11!"

 

"Have you told him to lay off?"

 

"I'm not you Dean, I don't have that kind of standing."

 

"I can try to get him to stop, you guys are obviously at eachother's throats." Dean says protectively. Sam is an alpha, yes, but Dean will always see him as his little brother.

 

"I know how you feel. My father is the same way, it used to be worse but now he accepts that it's my life and I'll do what I want with it." Cas says. "If you ever need to crash somewhere for a couple of nights, Dean and I have a spare room."

 

"Thanks Cas. I'll probably take you up on that offer soon." Sam replies, smiling and looking down at his feet.

 

"I'll talk to him after lunch okay?"

 

"Thanks Dean." Sam says. They all go into the dining room and sit down to eat.   They all talk about going on vacation sometime. And Dean says how he wants to get the family together, how he wants John and Sam to meet Castiel's family. Kate looks at Dean a little angrily but that's when the shit fest starts. 

 

"Can you stop Dean? My mom and I are part of this family. Stop treating us otherwise." Adam says.

 

"Sorry. I just didn't think you'd want to meet his family." Dean says apologetically.

 

"It's not just that. You treat Sam like he's perfect but with me I have to struggle to even talk to you!"

 

"Well maybe it's because I practically raised Sam when dad was switching from job to job. Or because Sam and I both lost our mom, who we **never**  


 

talk about. Or maybe it's just the age difference." Dean says angrily. 

 

"Boys." Their dad says sternly.

 

"No. He thinks he's so put upon. When Sam is really the one who feels out of place here."

 

"Dean!" John says upset now. Cas holds Dean's hand to calm his alpha down. Dean feels Cas soothing him and it helps. 

 

"I'm sorry Adam." Dean says as he looks down at his plate. All is silent until Adam speaks up again.

 

"Hey Cas?" He says.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"You were much better looking when you weren't pregnant." Adam says as he looks straight at Dean. He's just saying it to bother him. And bother him it does.

 

"What did you say?" Dean says, and Cas can feel how protective he is again. 

 

"Adam!" John says. 

 

"Wait, you just let him say that about Cas? If I said that you'd yell at me for days about it!" Sam says.

 

"You aren't him." John says.

 

"Obviously not!" Sam says, standing up from the table.

 

"You're not going to reprimand Adam for talking about my mate?" Dean says furiously.

 

"It was just to get you mad."Kate says, defending Adam.

 

"So fucking what!" Dean yells. 

 

"He didn't mean anything by it." Kate replies.

 

"He can speak for himself." Dean says, Adam just stays silent.

 

"Sam. You're staying with us tonight. C'mon Cas. We're leaving." 

 

Sam runs upstairs and comes down a few minutes later with a backpack. 

 

"Thanks for lunch. I'll bring Sam back tomorrow or something. Not that _you'd_ care." Dean adds, glaring at Kate.

 

"Dean Winchester. Apologize to your mother this second." John says.

 

"She is not my mother." Dean says coldly. "My mother would never let her son make fun of my mate. That's what I used to think about you too. But would you look at what happened. I'll see you in a couple of weeks." Dean says, following Sam and Cas outside and into the car. Once in the car they all stay silent for a while. They drive for a little until they reach a rest stop and Cas asks Dean to pull in. Once they get into a parking space both of them get out, leaving Sam in the car. They stand on the sidewalk in front of the car. Castiel places his hand on Dean's chest and kisses his neck. 

 

"I shouldn't have yelled at him." Dean says.

 

"No, you shouldn't have yelled. I agree. But you did. Because you were trying to protect me." Cas says, kissing along Dean's jaw line and caressing his chest, feeling the tension leave the alpha. 

"I understand why you got upset." He nuzzles against Dean's chest and smiles when the alpha takes him in his arms. "It's okay that you got angry." 

"I love you Cas."

"I love you too."

Cas smiles and Dean relaxes completely.

"Let's get home so Sam doesn't have to wait in the car for much longer." Dean nods in agreement and they get back in the car.

"Does Adam do that a lot?" Dean says, looking at Sam in the back seat.

"Yeah, if he's in a pissy mood like he was today." Sam says.

"I'll clean the spare room babe, you take it easy." Dean says to Cas.

"Okay." Cas replies. "I'll make sure the bathroom isn't hideous." 

"How do you guys do it?" Sam asks.

"Do what?" Dean says with a laugh.

"You two never fight. I've never seen you even mildly upset at eachother." Sam says.

"Dean hasn't given me a reason to ever be upset with him." Cas replies, he doesn't realize how cheesy it is until Dean laughs at him.

"Shut up. You know it's true." Cas says as he nudges Dean playfully.

"I know."

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The baby is born in this chapter. It isn't too graphic at all. Just talk of contractions and pain really. I hope you like it!

Jo's wedding is in the morning. Cas is freaking out. He's 4 days overdue already, he's incredibly irritable and impatient. Dean isn't much better, but he's more composed then Cas. They're laying in bed trying to sleep but Castiel can't.

"You still up?" Cas says.

 

"Yeah, you keep fidgeting." Dean says with a chuckle.

 

"The baby **won't** stop moving. I can't sleep. Can't we just induce the labor." Cas says angrily. 

 

"Babe, it's going to be okay. Just stay calm." Dean says as he caresses Castiel shoulder.

 

"Dean you don't get it. It's fucking annoying." Cas says as he closes his eyes.

 

"I'm sorry baby, but you told me not to let you induce the labor." Dean says as he tries to keep Cas from getting more stressed out.

 

"I know, I know." Castiel says as he sighs. "I want this baby now." Cas slightly whines.

 

"Me too Cas, but he'll come when he wants to." Dean says, he's so tired, Cas hasn't been sleeping so he hasn't either.   Cas rolls again and Dean holds in a groan.

 

"Cas please. We both need sleep. It's almost 3 in the morning. We have to be at the church at 12 tomorrow. Please." Dean says, giving up on trying to hold Cas. 

 

"I'm _trying_ Dean, I know we have to be there by twelve. It's hard to sleep when there's a baby kicking me constantly." Cas complains.

 

"I know, can I do anything to help?" Dean asks. 

 

"I don't know." Cas says, he feels Dean's hand on his thigh.

 

"I can try to get your mind off of it." Dean says as he caresses towards Castiel's inner thigh. Cas hums with pleasure and feels a bit of arousal set in.

 

Dean moves to closer to his crotch and caresses lightly. He hears Castiel's small whimpers of encouragement and feels Cas getting hard. He continues these light touches for about 5 minutes until Cas is out. Dean sighs in relief when he hears Castiel's breathing even out. Dean places a hand on Castiel's chest and cuddles up to him. He finally falls asleep as well and sleeps soundly. 

 

When he wakes up Cas is in the shower. He gets out of bed and puts on his tux. He took a shower last night so he doesn't need one this morning. He does his hair nicely and goes into the bathroom just as Cas gets out of the shower. He kisses his cheek but Cas isn't having it. He's way too stressed.

 

"I'm sorry Dean, but I don't have time for any affection." Cas says blatantly. He brushes past Dean and dries off. 

 

"Fine, love you too!" Dean says sarcastically.

 

"Shut up you know I'm like dying of stress." Cas says with a smile. He puts his tux on too and Dean helps him with getting other stuff ready.

 

"Dean, can you make us food?" Cas asks, as he does his hair.

 

"Of course." Dean replies as he hurriedly makes them sandwiches.

 

"Thank you!" Cas calls. They eat their sandwiches in the car on the way to the church. Cas goes in to where Jo said he should go and Dean just gets a seat in the pews. Cas is one of Jo's closest friends so he is back with her. Calming her down and things like that. She looks beautiful. Her dress looks amazing on her and her hair is perfect. She isn't freaking out much but she's pacing a lot. Ellen is having more of a panic attack then Jo is. Cas was going to stand at the wedding but he can't stay up on his feet for too long. 

 

Just as the wedding begins Cas starts getting cramps like he was last night. But way more severe. He is sitting with Dean and he wasn't planning on telling him but Dean can feel the excitement and nervousness building in Cas.

 

"What's going on?" Dean asks.

 

"Nothing babe, it's, uh, nothing." Cas says. He knows if he tells Dean he will make them go home. Cas is _not_ missing this wedding. Dean can tell he's not telling the truth but he knows Cas would tell him if necessary. 

 

The wedding starts and Castiel's cramps get worse, but he does everything he can to keep from looking like he's in pain. Halfway through the wedding, cramps turn into contractions. Wow do those hurt. Dean knows what's going on now. He reacts like Cas assumed he would.

 

"Cas, we have to get you home." Dean whispers.

 

"No, w-we're staying until the end." Cas says, breathing heavily. 

 

"Are you crazy?"

 

"We can't get admitted until my contractions are 4 to 5 minutes apart anyway. Calm down." Cas says, for both himself and Dean.

 

"Cas. I'm serious. We have to leave as soon as this is over."

 

"I agree, can I remind you that I'm the one in pain?"

 

"Sorry."

 

The rest of the wedding is great, Cas would've enjoyed it more if he weren't in labor but what can he do. Once the service is over Dean is a second away from letting Cas even walk to the car. He walks right behind him out of the church, making sure he doesn't fall.

 

"Call Jo, tell her we can't come to the reception."

 

"Okay."

 

Dean says, helping him into the car. Once Dean gets into the drivers seat it doesn't take long for them to get home. Dean calls Ben and he tells them to wait just like Cas said. Dean helps Cas out of his tux and into pajamas. From there they just lay in bed. Dean tries to comfort the omega but it's no use. Cas practically hates him right now. He does lay in Dean's lap and lets him run his fingers through his hair though.

 

"Cas, you're doing great." Dean says as he massages Castiel's head.

 

"Great my ass. Sam is going to be here soon?"

 

"10 minutes or so." Dean says.

 

"Good, he can make me some food."

 

"You can eat during labor? I thought that wasn't allowed."

 

"Light things. Plain pasta and applesauce is what I'm thinking. He can handle that right?"

 

"Why can't I do that?"

 

"You're not leaving me in here alone. You're getting the door when he arrives and then you're coming back in here with me." Cas says bossily, Dean just laughs. He quickly stops when Cas starts to have another contraction. Castiel groans and clenches his eyes closed.

 

Sam arrives and after about an hour Castiel's contractions are 5 minutes apart. They rush to the birthing center and his contractions are at 4 minutes when they get there. Ben is there to greet them and Dean calls the family when they're finally settled into a room. Ben can't believe how quickly Cas is dialating. Cas is a mess. He refuses to take any medications for the pain and Dean has no idea why. Their room is very comfortable, it's not too big but it's not small. Sam is good company, though Cas isn't. 

 

"Fuck! Why did we do this! Oh my god!" He spews profanities and seems to be getting angrier and angrier with Dean. He doesn't say he hates him but he glares. 

 

"Why did you do this to me?!" Cas says as he grips Dean's arm.

 

"I'm sorry babe, it'll be over soon." Dean says trying to calm him down.

 

"God damn it hurts!" Cas says as another contraction passes. 

 

"You're doing so good Cas. You're doing so good." Dean soothes, he kisses Castiel's head and caresses his hand. He, Sam and Dean watch a Mel Brooks movie while Cas goes through the motions. They make Sam leave when Cas is ready to push. God it hurts. He squeezes Dean's hand as he follows the doctor's instructions. After about 5 minutes the baby is born.

 

"It's a girl!" One of the doctors says. Cas starts to cry, the baby is here, in his arms as they wash her off. She's beautiful. In every way. When she cries for the first time Dean's heart swells. He can feel how much he loves her. Ivy Juliet Winchester. 

 

"Cas she's wonderful." Dean kisses Castiel's head and gazes down at his daughter. Dean cuts the cord and Cas holds her gently. Dean wants to hold her but he knows Cas deserves to keep her for a bit, he has done all the hard work.

 

"Now you can't kick me day and night, can you, can you?" Cas says sweetly. He holds her hand and can't believe how tiny she is. She has dark, almost black hair like Castiel. She has a lot of hair for a newborn. Cas hands her carefully to Dean after a few minutes. She starts to cry but when Dean rocks her she stops.

 

"I think she's going to look like you babe." Dean says beaming. Cas can't stop smiling, he's so happy. Dean gets to wash her off completely, weigh her and measure her. She isn't a very big baby 5 pounds 2 ounces. Cas holds her as Dean makes her a bottle. He can't believe that he's a dad, he has a child. He can't believe that over nine months his daughter was inside of him. It kind of blows his mind.

 

 They let Sam in as Cas is feeding her. Sam swoons when he sees her. He's not pushy or anything and Cas is thankful for that.

 

"What's her name?" Sam asks as he gently caresses her head.

 

"Ivy, Ivy Juliet Winchester." Castiel says proudly, he's smiling ear to ear. Dean doesn't realize it but he's not taking his eyes off Sam. She finishes her bottle and when Cas hands her to Sam, Dean almost has a heart attack. He hovers around Sam, not letting Ivy out of his sight. But Sam is a gentle giant, he holds her carefully. Ivy starts to cry again so Sam hands her back to Castiel. She stops immediately. Cas smiles at her and kisses her head softly. 

 

"I guess I was wrong. He was a she." Dean says, looking down on the little girl he and Cas created. Castiel can barely let her go. He lets Dean hold her but he's a little weary, he knows Dean is not going to do anything to her but Cas can feel how protective he is. He wonders if this is how Dean feels all the time. John and Kate arrive with Adam, that's when it gets really bad. Castiel feels no omega tendencies whatsoever right now. He holds Ivy a bit possesively, he lets them touch her and see her, but he doesn't offer to let them hold her. He realizes he's being a bit silly when even Dean glances at him. Dean picks her up and lets John holds her. But that's it for now. To be honest Dean never wants Kate to touch Ivy, but it's inevitable. Castiel's parents arrive in their fancy clothes and Castiel doesn't want them to hold her. Because when they do, Castiel's parents treat her like a trophy. Like she is somehow their accomplishment. It rubs both Cas and Dean the wrong way. They both settle down when Ivy is returned to Castiel and everyone leaves. They decide to stay the night at the hospital just in case anything happens. They don't sleep at the same time. Cas sleeps while Dean holds her, Dean sleeps while Cas holds her. She isn't keeping them up, she's very quiet actually. They're just too paranoid to put her down. Dean is holding her when she opens her eyes for the first time. They're blue green, but Dean can tell they'll probably be green. He makes a happy noise but it scares Cas awake. 

 

"Is she okay?" Cas asks, eyes darting open.

 

"Yeah, she's wonderful Cas. She just looked up at her daddy." Dean feels odd. Baby talk, it's new. Cas smiles and Dean feels perfect with his family. His tiny family of 3. 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning they leave the center with Ivy. Both her and Cas are fine health wise and they want to get home as soon as possible. Dean drives with Cas in the back with the baby. It is a slow drive. Dean feels like everything is a threat. Cas sits in the back, keeping an eye on their child.

"She okay?" Dean asks.

 

"Yeah babe, she's fine." Cas responds.

 

"What about you?" Dean then asks.

 

"I'm wonderful." He says happily as he feeds Ivy a bottle they made before they left. She drinks it all and looks up at Cas.

 

"Do you think she's an omega?" Dean asks, he hopes she is for selfish reasons. Cas feels the opposite way, he hopes she doesn't have to deal with the crap he does.

 

"No way to know until she hits puberty." Cas says he gently rubs Ivy's head.

 

"Woah woah woah, slow down, she was born yesterday. Oh! Did you apologize to Jo for missing the reception?" Dean asks, still watching the road carefully.

 

"Yeah, she understood, I _was_ going into labor." Castiel says with a chuckle. Ivy is now fast asleep. 

 

"She looks like you." Dean says, smiling at his boyfriend through the rear view mirror.

 

"No, she just has my hair, she is going to have your eyes and I think I see some freckles." Cas says as he looks at Ivy. He wants to hold her so bad. He wants to touch her, have her as close as possible. 

 

"I don't have freckles." Dean says with a laugh.

 

"You do Dean, you really do." Cas says as he smiles at Dean.

 

"You're going to go into heat again soon aren't you." Dean says sadly.

 

"Yep. Unless you get me pregnant again." Cas says jokingly.

 

"That could be arranged." Dean says as he smiles. Castiel's scent has changed back to just a mated omega, which is great, but Dean already misses the old scent. He already misses how big Cas was. Granted, Cas isn't back to his lean figure, but he is still smaller.

 

"No, we aren't having another child until she is at least 3." Cas says, he gently caresses the baby's soft tiny hand.

 

"That's fine by me, I don't know if I have anymore love to give out. I love you and her so much." Dean admits. They arrive home and Cas carries her in. He can't wait and he takes her out of her carrier, holding her in his arms. Dean takes the carrier inside, they go up to their apartment and when they get inside Dean kisses Castiel's cheek.

 

"We're home!" Dean says with a huge smile.

 

"Do you want to hold her while I make sure her room is sorted. She's out from that bottle." Cas says, he carefully hands her to Dean. She stirs but doesn't wake up. 

 

"Of course." Dean says, taking his baby happily. She's so small, Dean can't believe she came out of Cas. When he switches her to his other arm she wakes up crying. Dean panics a little and tries to calm her, not knowing what to do really. He caresses her back and bounces slightly. Castiel comes into the room and when he holds her she calms down a bit when he has her in his arms.

 

"How is that fair?" Dean says jokingly. Cas just laughs as he goes into her room and changes her diaper. She stops whimpering and after being burped she falls asleep easily. Cas is exhausted and so is Dean. Cas brings her into his and Dean's room. Dean follows and spoons Cas who is laying next to Ivy. He gently kisses Castiel's neck as they relax.

 

"You did great baby, she's perfect." Dean says proudly. 

 

"Wouldn't have been able to do it without you." Cas replies, holding Dean's hand lovingly. 

 

"When you were in labor you said it was my fault, dude you were so angry." Dean  smiles and continues to pepper kisses along the back of Castiel's neck.

 

"I know, you give birth and then come and tell me I was being unreasonable." Cas says with a giggle.

 

"I love you." Dean says.

 

"I love you too Dean." Castiel closes his eyes and he's out, he falls into a deep sleep. They sleep for about 4 hours and are woken up by Ivy's crying. 

 

"And so it begins." Dean says with a chuckle. They both sit up and Dean holds her in his arms. She cries a little but calms down for the most part. Dean is so proud of her, he wants to show her off. He kisses her head and whispers I love you to the baby. Cas watches how gentle he is with her and he smiles. 

 

"I don't know what I'm going to do Cas. I don't think I can leave her, work is out of the question right now." Dean says as he holds Ivy against his chest. She's looking at Cas with wife eyes.

 

"Are you going to take off a few days?" Cas asks.

 

"I think I'm going to take off a week. I can't even think of leaving, you or her. What if something happens?" Dean says worriedly.

 

"I understand." The omega leans on Dean as they gaze at their child lovingly. 

 

"She's beautiful, Cas I can't even explain how much I love her." Dean says, he knows it's cheesy and mushy, but he doesn't care.

 

"Me too babe, and she's finally here." He caresses Ivy's head gently as she fidgets a little and makes a cute baby noise. 

 

 

 

>>

 

 

 

Ivy's first week is a learning experience to say the least. They have barely slept and there has been barely any affection between the two of them. Ivy is very healthy and loves being held, the longest she's slept is only 5 hours though so Dean and Cas take turns at night, staying up with her. Cas loses his belly pretty quickly because he is a male but it won't be gone for at least a few weeks. He looks like he did at 5 months. It's the first day that Dean is going back to work and Dean is very stressed. He doesn't want to go, he wants to stay with his family. Unfortunately that isn't an option, so he unhappily goes. He kisses a Ivy and Cas goodbye and hesitantly leaves.

 

Once he's gone Cas gets dressed and puts on a wrap to put Ivy in. Dean has been extremely paranoid so they have barely left the apartment and Cas has been getting stir crazy. So as soon as Dean leaves he feeds Ivy, puts on a backpack with everything he needs, and goes for a walk. Which he needs if he ever wants to lose the baby weight. Ivy is in the wrap on Castiel's chest fast asleep. Cas walks to the bakery where he works part time. No one has seen him in over a week so when he walks in he is flooded with people. It's 10 o' clock so the bakery isn't busy. Everyone wants to see Ivy so he takes her out of the wrap and hold her in his arms instead. They all congratulate him and he lets some of them hold her. She doesn't like all the people so when she starts to cry for Cas he immediately takes her back into his arms. She settles down quickly and falls asleep in the wrap. When Jo arrives for an early lunch she is still sleeping.

 

"Let me see her!" Jo says excitedly as she sits across from Cas. He carefully takes her out of the wrap and hands the newborn to Jo. She continues to sleep even though she's being moved around. 

 

"Oh my gosh she's adorable! Look at her hands! They're so tiny!" Jo says in a babyish voice. "Was Dean thrown for a loop when she was born?" Jo asks, holding Ivy delicately, Cas is still very protective so he's eyeing her intently.

 

"I don't think so, he thought it was a boy  but I think he was fine with either gender. She is a terrible sleeper. God. She sleeps for 4 hours and then has to be lulled back to sleep. It's torture." Cas says, watching Ivy's hands ball into fists while she sleeps.

 

"I thought it was bad when he started kicking!" Jo says, talking about her baby that isn't born yet.

 

"Nope, the only good thing about the sleeping now is that I can sleep soundly for the 4 hours I get." Cas says as he starts to get a little antsy about Jo having Ivy for so long.

 

"Well at least you don't have boobs. You just have to make the formula." Jo says, handing the obviously agitated Cas back his baby. He puts her back in the wrap and she continues to sleep. He downs his coffee and gets another one.

 

"How is Hank?" Cas asks.

 

"He's good, he acts nothing like Dean did when you were pregnant. I mean he's sweet, and attentive, but Dean seemed like he was _so_ excited." Jo says, eating a sandwich.

 

"Yeah, I could barely get him to go to work today. I think he's always wanted kids, but didn't want me to be uncomfortable with being the one to give him them." Cas says, eating a piece of quiche.

 

"When are you two gettin hitched?" Jo asks with a laugh.

 

"I've got no idea. Dean seems kind of scared of it. We talked about it months ago but as you can see still no ring. I told him I'd love to marry him but he hasn't acted on it. My parents are going to have a conniption if we don't soon." Cas says.

 

"Well maybe he's just not ready." Jo suggests.

 

"We have a fuc-freaking, kid together. I'm pretty sure he's ready." He has to work on censoring himself

 

"Castiel, are you guys okay?" Jo asks quietly.

 

"Yeah, we're fine, I'm just not used to spending so little time together. We barely kiss, and when we do it's just a peck, and he just doesn't hold me like he used to." Cas slips and says more then he meant to, he looks away embarassed. 

 

"No, no! I totally get it! He's been stressing over the baby and he's too busy worrying to spend time with you." Jo says.

 

"Yeah, I mean, we could totally sit together on the couch with Ivy, but he has been more paranoid then usual. The closest we got to cuddling is when he came into our bed with her and he wrapped his arm around me." Cas complains.

 

"Well I'm sure if you told him he would change." Jo says, taking a sip of her ice tea.

 

"I don't want to sound like I'm jealous of our child though. Because I'm not, but all Dean is doing is worrying." Cas says a bit sadly.

 

"I have an idea! Invite Sam and his girlfriend over for a few days. Have Sam talk some sense into him. You have the room and they could babysit one night, you two could go to dinner. Dean is always pretty chill when Sam is around." Jo says enthusiastically, Cas ponders this thought and it actually could work, he'll have to clean and invite them over behind Dean's back, but other the that it sounds good. He texts Sam.

 

_Would you and Ruby like to come and visit for a few days? Maybe next Wednesday, Thursday and Friday? Whatever works for you. We would pay for food and everything. You might just have to babysit Ivy one night. I figured you and Dean haven't really hung out since Easter. -C_

 

He hits send and finishes his quiche. He and Jo talk about parenting stuff and things of that nature. Jo has to go to work so Cas thinks it's time to leave the bakery. He changes Ivy's diaper and they walk to the library. She is wide awake now and obviously loves being outside. She stares at everything and fidgets adorably. Cas gets a reply from Sam on his walk.

 

_That sounds great! Ruby wants to see the baby and honestly we both need to get away from home. We haven't found an apartment so we still live at home with our parents. Kate is driving me up the wall. We can do Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday, is that okay? -S_

 

_Yes, that is perfect! See you next week. Don't tell Dean you're coming. -C_

 

_Okay. -S_

 

Cas arrives at the library and Ivy luckily doesn't cry. She continues to be a happy baby. He picks out some old murder mysteries and a cookbook. He checks them out and puts them in his backpack. They start to walk back to the apartment when Cas starts getting followed. He has a fucking infant and it's broad daylight, why would anyone mess with him? He was wrong. Someone grabs his ass and he turns defensively. It's some stupid college alphas, 4 of them. 

 

"Go away." Cas says as he holds Ivy protectively.

 

"Somebody knocked up this bitch." One of them says, stepping too close to Cas. 

 

"I said go away." Cas says, backing away from the four guys who are all on their cycle.

 

"Why should we?" One says, circling and touching his ass too.

 

"Just leave me alone!" Cas yells, it wakes up Ivy and she starts to cry. A car pulls up to the scene and an older alpha gets out.

 

"Leave him alone. Can't you see he's just going for a walk with his child? Go on now. Get." The man says. Cas calms Ivy down as the younger alphas leave.

 

"Thank you, so much." Cas says, a little scared from what just happened.

 

"You're quite welcome. I didn't see that situation ending well. Couldn't just let it happen now could I. The name's Bobby." The man holds out his hand and Cas shakes it.

 

"You wouldn't be Bobby Singer are you?" Cas asks.

 

"I am, why'd you ask?" Bobby says politely.

 

"My mate, Dean Winchester, he's your head mechanic." Cas explains.

 

"Castiel!" Bobby says happily. "Well nice to finally meet you! Then this is Ivy." He says with a smile.

 

"Yep. Dean has told you about us?"

 

"Between you and me he never shuts up about you."

 

"Oh, can I ask a favor?" Castiel asks hesitantly.

 

"Of course." 

 

"Can Dean have Wednesday and Thursday off next week? His brother is coming into town and I kind of wanted them to see eachother." Cas says.

 

"Sure, we're bone dry at the shop anyway." Bobby says.

 

"Well, thanks again sir." Cas says thankfully. 

 

"Yep. You're going to be okay now?" Bobby asks.

 

"Yeah, I live about a block away. We'll be fine." Cas motions to Ivy.

 

"Okay Castiel."

 

"Could you, um not tell Dean about this?" Cas asks.

 

"I guess not. I'll see you around." Bobby says nicely as he gets into his car. Cas waves and then walks home. It's almost 2 when he gets home. He feeds Ivy, burps her and she goes right to sleep. Cas cleans up the apartment while she's asleep. Gathering up dirty clothes, throwing out the trash, cleaning their room. At around 5 he starts on dinner. He makes a soup recipe in the cookbook he got from the library and by the time he's done Dean is home. He comes in and says hello like usual but doesn't walk over to Cas and kiss him. Cas ignores it and sets the table. Dean comes into the dining room changed out of his work clothes. They sit at the table and begin to eat.

 

"How was work?" Cas asks.

 

"Good, barely have any work though, there's one car in the garage." Dean says dryly. "The soup is really good, did you make it yourself?" 

 

"Yeah, Ivy and I went to the library today. I think we both liked getting out of the house." Cas says with a smile, even though Dean is barely looking at him.

 

"You drove right?" Dean asks.

 

"No, I walked." Cas answers, Dean just looks at him.

 

"I'd be more comfortable if you drove, you are still an omega." Dean says protectively.

 

"I'm fine walking babe." Cas says, even though he almost did get in a situation today.

 

"I-I know, but I'd just like it if you'd drive." Dean says. Cas understands but he doesn't want to drive, he likes walking.

 

"I'll drive if it's more then 4 blocks away. Deal?" Cas says as a compromise.

 

"Fine, deal." Dean replies. "You know I just don't want anything to happen to you guys." 

 

"I know, but I'm a grown man, I'm okay." Cas says. Dean just nods and they finish up with dinner. Ivy wakes up and since Dean hasn't seen her all day Cas does the dishes while Dean holds her. Cas finishes the dishes and sits on the couch. He puts on a movie and Dean joins him with the baby. He sits on the other side of the couch and Cas is a little fed up. No kisses, no physical context, barely any verbal communication. Now he won't even sit on the same side of the couch.

 

"I'm going to go grocery shopping." He says as he stands.

 

"We just went two days ago." Dean replies.

 

"Yeah, I forgot something." He adds.

 

"Can't we all go?" Dean asks.

 

"You haven't seen her all day, I'll just go." Cas says, grabbing his keys and heading out. Dean is confused, but he lets him leave. Cas gets in his car and drives to a bar. He sits at the counter and gets his favorite wine, he downs the first glass and orders another. He hasn't had anything to drink since he found out he was pregnant. God he's missed it. On his third glass he tells himself to slow down, he's getting a little tipsy and he doesn't want to get drunk. He finishes the third glass and pays. He drives to the grocery store and gets a pie for Dean and a pack of gum. He goes home and when he gets back it's just Dean on the couch, Ivy must be in bed. He puts the pie in the kitchen and plops down on the couch. Chewing a piece of gum to hide the smell of wine on his breath.

 

"It took you 2 hours to get pie and gum?" Dean says a little accusingly.

 

"I got sidetracked." Cas says as he watches the tv. Dean sighs and folds his arms, neither of them make a move to cuddle or have any contact. They sit on the couch across from eachother like they're allergic to eachother, it's incredibly off putting. 

"Where did you go?" Dean asks.

"The store." Cas replies.

"I know you didn't just go to the store Castiel. Why aren't you talking to me?"

In his slightly drunken state Cas chuckles and stands up.

 

"I'm going to bed man. Goodnight." Cas says as he walks into their room. He doesn't get an I love you he just gets a simple goodnight and it kills him inside. He gets into his pajamas and lays in bed, cuddled up to Ivy. He falls asleep eventually but is woken up when Dean joins him. He doesn't hold Cas, he sleeps on the opposite side of the bed, back turned to the omega. Castiel can feel him drifting away, Dean's feelings getting less and less clear. It scares Cas, but he doesn't do anything about it.


	11. Chapter 11

A few days pass and things just get worse. Both of them can feel their bond slowly fading. Cas can barely feel Dean. He's still there, always will be, but he can't feel him like he used to. They barely kiss, the last time they really kissed was the first day they brought Ivy home. Dean doesn't hold him in bed and their conversations are bland and uninteresting. They don't fight, but Cas wonders if that would be better. At least they would be talking more. Cas thinks maybe he should start sleeping in the spare room. Dean barely looks at him, he plays with Ivy and is great with her, but it seems like he turns off his emotions once she isn't around. Fuck does it hurt, to see your mate of 4 years look at you like you with no life, no enthusiasm. Sam and Ruby are coming today. Cas was going to have it be a surprise but he thinks Dean might get upset. They're both laying in bed and Cas wakes up first. He  stays in bed and waits for Dean to wake up. When he does he immediately gets out of bed but Cas stops him.

"Stay in bed. She's not up yet." Cas says, his voice cracks and he tries not to cry. He's faced away from his boyfriend but he doesn't want him to leave. Being in bed is as close as they get lately, Cas isn't ready for him to go. Dean gets back in bed and lays on his back. Cas breathes in Dean's scent, that oaky musk mixed with the familiar smell of an alpha. It makes Cas feel good, safe, loved. Like they haven't been practically ignoring eachother.

 

Dean doesn't know what's going on. When he tries to talk to Cas he just gets put down by the omega. He gets treated like he's not even there. Their hands touched yesterday when he was picking up Ivy from Cas and Cas jerked away like Dean carried the plague. Dean knows he's not being perfect, but it's hard when the one you love has been treating you like a stranger. It hurts so much, Cas is his, he claimed him, hell he even bred him, they're mates, he's his alpha. They shouldn't be estranged like this.

 

 After a few minutes he can't take it anymore, his body is aching for his mate as it has been for days. Not sexually, he just wants Cas. His smile, his laugh, his kisses, his love. He wraps a hesitant arm around Castiel. God it feels good. Cas relaxes into the touch, it's the first time in over a week that Dean has really touched him and he can't help but whimper slightly. Dean pulls him closer now, he hums with contentment. His body pressed against Castiel's, his arm holding Castiel tightly. He nuzzles is face into the omega's neck and breathes. For the first time in what seems like forever. 

 

"Castiel." Dean says, like it's the most perfect word. "You feel so good. Warm." Dean says, gently kissing Castiel's neck.

 

"Why haven't you held me in so long. D-did I do something?" Cas questions, caressing Dean's hand slowly.

 

"I don't know. I thought you were uninterested in me since Ivy was born. You haven't actually talked to me in a while, and when I touched your hand yesterday you moved away like I was some stranger." Dean admits. Now clutching his mate, not wanting to let go.

 

"You're my mate Dean. I'm not uninterested in you. I love you." Cas says, loving the warmth inside of himself that's repairing what he and Dean fucked up.

 

"I love you too Cas." Cas turns around and is about to press his lips to Dean's but then they hear their daughter's small cry. She usually sleeps with them but last night was the first night in her crib all night. Cas likes it much more when she's in their bed. Dean sighs and gets out of bed. She's been sleeping longer and slept a full nine hours yesterday but couldn't she have waited one minute? Dean goes into her room and picks her up. He changes her diaper and then brings her to their room. He sits against the headboard and Cas does too, Dean holds Ivy in one arm and cups Castiel's cheek with the other. They kiss slowly, moving in perfect sync. Cas can feel the love and passion emanating from it. He decides to keep the surprise a surprise. They kiss for about 5 minutes before Ivy gets fussy and hungry. Cas goes into the spare room and makes sure everything is in there. Towels, pillows, blankets. He cleaned the second bathroom too. He goes into the kitchen as Dean is feeding the baby.

 

"Why is the apartment so clean?" Dean says with a smile.

 

"Maybe I just want it to be." Cas says as he smiles back. His phone starts ringing and he picks it up immediately. It's Sam, he goes into their room and talks to him there.

 

"Hey, we're on our way now, 40 minutes and we'll be there." Sam says.

 

"Okay cool, text me when you're ten minutes out." Cas replies.

 

"Will do! See you soon!" Sam says. 

 

"Bye." Cas hangs up and goes back to the kitchen. He goes through their cupboards and can't find anything to drink. Pop or alcoholic. Dean is almost done feeding Ivy when Cas starts on their breakfast. Just toast and fruit to Dean's dismay. He puts Ivy in her bassinet as they eat.

 

"I'm glad she sleeps so much now." Dean says.

 

"Yeah, even if she does wake up at an ungodly hour every morning." Cas says as he eats an orange slice. 

 

"You're not angry at me? For these past days?" Dean asks embarassed.

 

"No. I'm angry at myself. Shouldn't have treated you like that. It was my fault babe." Cas says.

 

"No no, it was me. I didn't even hold you in bed. I'm supposed to do that, and I'm supposed to kiss you. I'm an idiot, I promised I wouldn't let us drift apart again and I kind of failed." Dean replies. Looking up into Castiel's irresistibly blue eyes.

 

"It was both of us. But. We know what we were doing wrong. We're not going to let it happen again." Cas says as he smiles at his alpha. Not everything is repaired but it's better now that they've talked about it a little. Even though it scares him, they never used to argue or fight, or misunderstand eachother. But their lives are different now so he figures not everything can be sunshine and rainbows. 

 

"Do you want to go out today? We could go to Belle Isle, the planetarium and the park. Lunch at that little cafe near Roosevelt st." Dean suggests.

 

"I'd love to. We can leave in an hour or so." Cas says. They can take Ruby and Sam with them. They finish breakfast and Dean cleans up as Castiel dresses Ivy. Cas gets dressed himself and makes sure everything is set. He plays with the baby while Dean gets dressed. Sam texts and Cas tries to get Dean out of the house. He ends up getting Dean to leave by asking him to go get some soda and beer. He leaves and 5 minutes later Sam and Ruby arrive. Ivy is in her crib when they come in. They both hug Cas and then he takes them to their room. It's the room he uses for his heat, but it doubles as a guest room. Ruby has never visited, she laughs at how big the apartment is. Sam compliments how they decorated. They get situated and then they sit in the living room. When Dean gets home they surprise him. He smiles at Castiel and gets excited when Ruby meets Ivy for the first time. Ivy wakes up when Cas picks her up. He brings her into the living room and lets Ruby hold her.

 

"Oh my god! She's adorable!" Ruby says as she holds the infant. Dean watches carefully but is fine with Ruby holding her. He didn't used to like Ruby but she has been good to Sam for years and he doesn't have any reason to dislike her. She's family now. Ivy starts to fuss until Dean holds her. 

 

"We were thinking about going to Belle Isle and then lunch. Want to come?" Cas asks.

 

"Sounds good!" Sam says with a smile towards his brother who is playing with the 2 week old. 

 

"Okay I just have to get stuff for her together." Cas goes into her room and grabs the backpack they use as a diaper bag. It's already mostly packed but he needs to make more bottles. He does that as Sam and Dean talk. 

 

"We could take two cars or all get in the impala." Dean says.

 

"I'm fine with taking the Impala, Ruby?" Sam asks.

 

"Sure!" She says as she stands and grabs her purse. Cas grabs Ivy and Dean grabs the backpack. Cas makes sure they have everything before heading out. They arrive at the island and they all get out. They walk to the planetarium and Sam holds Ivy. She likes him. They all talk as they walk through all of the plants.

 

"I'm thinking of getting a new tattoo." Cas says as he holds hands with Dean.

 

"You have a tattoo?" Ruby asks.

 

"Yeah. Got it when I was 18. I want to get Ivy's name or something." Cas says.

 

"Where?" Sam asks.

 

"Same place as the other one." Cas says, Dean smiles, he's the only one who knows where the other one is.

 

"Would it be her full name?" Ruby asks.

 

"No, just Ivy. The other one I have is small too." He says as he caresses Dean's hand with his thumb.

 

"Where is the other one that I've never seen?" Sam says, as he hands Ivy to Ruby who holds her lovingly.

 

"It's kind of hidden for a reason." Cas says with a giggle. "I can't get it until I get rid of this stomach though." He adds.

 

"How long does that take?" Ruby asks.

 

"A month or so. Maybe less at the rate it's been going." He says as Dean wraps his arm around his waist. They walk around more and take some pictures. Castiel got a camera right before Ivy was born so they could start taking lots of pictures. They go to the park and they all act like oversized children. Running around, goofing off. They play tag and swing on the swings. Dean wants to put Ivy in a swing but she's too small still. It's really fun. Cas sits and feeds Ivy when she gets hungry. They all eventually join him in the grass on a blanket. They all talk for a while while Ivy sleeps. After a while they leave and go to the diner Dean talked about earlier. 

 

It's nice. Cozy and very welcoming. Ivy is luckily a heavy sleeper and she sleeps all through lunch. They talk about college and tv shows and stuff like that. Dean is _so_ happy. Having his brother and his mate here, then he realizes Cas organized this. He's the one that put this together, even with them not talking he still wanted to make Dean happy. Dean puts his hand on Castiel's thigh under the table as they wait for their food. He wants to touch Cas again, he hasn't in over a week and he wants to feel his mate. He gently caresses Castiel's leg the entire lunch. He can't stop thinking about it now. How much he craves Cas' skin. How he wants him so much. Castiel tries to ignore Dean's scent, and the caressing, but that's harder said then done. They're all finishing up when Cas stands up.

 

"I'm going to go get her in the car." He says as he picks up Ivy.

 

"Okay, we'll be right out." Dean says with a smile. Cas goes outside and walks to the car parked about a half of a block away. Once he gets to the car he turns on the air conditioning and waits for the car to cool off. He leans against the impala as he holds Ivy. After about 5 minutes he puts her in her car seat and as he's bent over buckling her in someone slaps his ass. He thinks it might be Dean but he'd feel Dean's presence if it was him. He turns around to see a young alpha and his friend.

 

"What the fuck. Don't touch me." Cas says as he closes the car door. 

 

"Back down bitch. I can touch a slut like you." The alpha says.

 

"No you can't you piece of shit." Cas replies, he's beyond tired of dealing with young alphas.

 

"Escuse me? What did you call me?" The alpha says like he's never gotten any trouble from an omega.

 

"I believe he called you a piece of shit." Cas hears Ruby say, he smiles at the alpha as Dean, who is much larger than the young alpha, approaches him dominantly. He's lucky they arrived in time though.

 

"Fuck you." The friend says.

 

"I'd rather not." Dean says as he asserts his superiority. He growls a little before the punks leave. Not wanting to mess with two large alphas, Sam may be their age but he's tall as hell.

 

"Who the hell does he think he is?" Ruby says as they get into the car.

 

"Someone who's lucky to walk away unhurt." Dean says agitatedly. "You okay babe?" Dean asks as he looks to the back seat at his boyfriend.

 

"I'm fine, thanks." He knows Dean is on edge.

 

"Do you know those guys?" Sam asks as Dean starts driving them home.

 

"Nope." Cas says.

 

"That sucks. Assholes." Sam says as he shakes his head. Cas is all too familiar with harassment, he's traveled a lot and on every occasion he gets assaulted in some way. He hasn't traveled in over a year though. He went to Italy last summer and he goes to France every spring, other then this year because he was pregnant. When he goes to foreign countries he usually wears a scent blocking cologne. It helps a little, making him smell like a beta. Unfortunately it wears off kind of quickly and it works for about 3 hours. He's itching to leave, he misses his favorite city (Paris), but it's harder now that they have Ivy. They'll have to wait until she's at least a few months old before they travel out of the country. He watches Ivy protectively and prays to whoever is listening that she's a beta, he's not religious but he like to think someone or something is looking out for him. He doesn't want her to deal with everything he does. She's asleep as he softly caresses her tiny hand.

 

When they get home Dean puts Ivy in her crib. Ruby and Sam left to go meet some friends so Cas and Dean are more or less alone. They happen to be sitting on opposite sides of the couch until they realize how far apart they are and Cas cuddles into Dean's side.

 

"How long have you planned this with Sam?" Dean asks as he caresses Castiel's shoulder.

 

"A few days or so. He and Ruby live at home anyway, figured he needed to get away from Kate." Cas says, nuzzling his face into Dean's chest.

 

"Yeah. Um, I've been meaning to tell you but I have to go out of town for a few days." Dean says hesitantly.

 

"What? Where?" Cas says, lifting his head to look at Dean.

 

"California, two days. Bobby's friend has a job for me." The alpha continues to caress Castiel's shoulder idly.

 

"Why can't someone else go?" Cas asks.

 

"It's a special car, custom, he wants someone he can trust. It's only two days. It'll be okay." He's saying it for himself too. He hasn't been seperated from Cas for longer than a couple of hours since last August. 

 

"When?" Cas says.

 

"The 28th and the 29th." Dean replies, Cas' face goes from upset to really annoyed.

 

"I'll be in heat those days." Cas sighs.

 

"I know, but, shouldn't we be seperated anyway?" Dean says lightheartedly.

 

"Dean, for an omega the first heat after a pregnancy is almost unbearable without their mate." Explaining this makes Cas feel like when they were first dating.

 

"I'll be home the 30th, we can be together then. Please Cas. The job pays really well. And with you working part time we need the money. I don't want to leave, but, it's a job." Dean persuades his boyfriend. Though really, they're fine on money, he just wants to start saving up for Ivy and other things. 

 

"Fine." Cas exhales and then relaxes back against Dean's chest. His phone goes off and when he checks it it's a text from Samandriel. 

 

**Guess what? -S**

 

**What? -C**

 

**Jack proposed! We're going to get married! -S**

 

Castiel's immediate reaction is jealousy, extreme jealousy. He and Dean have been together for over 4 years and they aren't even engaged. He wants to get married so much, but Dean gets kind of cagey whenever it gets mentioned and Cas worries they'll never tie the knot. But he replies happily. 

 

**That's so cool! How'd it happen? -c**

 

Samandriel explains this long thing and it leaves Cas worse then before. Cas knows Dean isn't going to be all romantic or anything. Maybe make dinner and stuff, but nothing fantasies are made of. Cas knows he's going to be with Dean for the rest of his life, no doubt. But it's still a big milestone. One Cas wants to experience.

 

He's pulled out of this thought with the sound of Ivy's tiny screams. He sits up and Dean is about to go get her when Cas stands up.

 

"I got it." Cas says quickly as he walks to the baby's room. He picks her up and     kisses her head as he bounces.

 

"What's wrong baby, hungry?" Cas coos, rubbing her back to calm her down. "I've got you. Shhhhh, shhhhhh." He whispers. He says I love yous as she starts to stop wriggling in his arms. After 20 minutes of humming and singing softly so Dean can't hear him she's asleep, but he doesn't want to put her down. He sits in the recliner chair in the room and leans back, Ivy comfortably on his chest. He gently touches her incredibly soft feet. They're tiny and pink. He loves his daughter, he loves that she clings to him, he loves her hair and eyes, he loves how small and delicate she is. He gets lost in his thoughts and falls asleep. He gets woken up by Dean's thumb caressing his forehead.

 

"Hey." Dean says softly. Cas slowly opens his eyes. He looks up at Dean, a smile playing on his lips.

 

"Hey." He replies.

 

"I'll let you sleep if you're tired but, I was gettin kind of lonely out there." Dean says, still caressing Castiel's head. 

 

"No, I'm not tired, just fell asleep day dreaming." Cas stands up carefully and puts Ivy in her crib. The little girl stirs a bit but stays asleep.

 

"You're disappointed, about what?" Dean asks as he puts his hands on Castiel's hips.

 

"Nothing, it's nothing." Cas replies quickly.

 

"Babe. I can feel it, faintly, but still. Is something wrong?" Dean asks.

 

"No, nothing is wrong, but I don't want you to be my boyfriend Dean. When I say that it sounds so juvenile. You mean more to me."

 

"Well what about mate? That's more significant." Dean asks, he's nervous now, he knows where this is going.

 

"Dean. You know what I'm talking about. I'm not trying to rush you but. What are you scared of? We have a child together, we love eachother, it's sort of like the obvious next step."

 

"I don't want to fuck it up Cas. Proposing is scary even if I know the answer." Dean says.

 

"I don't care how it happens, I don't even care if we don't get married for years. I mostly just want to get engaged. I was thinking, it's my birthday soon, and-"

 

"Cas, if I propose I want to plan it myself. I want it to be perfect, okay? I'm sorry I'm taking so long but I want this to be amazing."

 

"Promise you'll propose within the year?"

 

"I promise okay Cas." Dean leans down and kisses his mate's neck. 

 

"Good." Cas replies. Gentle kisses slowly turn to light biting. Cas fights the urge to whimper and starts to lead Dean to their room.

 

"When are Sam and Ruby getting back?" Cas asks as they walk into their room.

 

"6 or so." Dean says, not trying to sound too excited. It's been a few weeks since they last, y'know. 

 

"Then what are you waiting for?" Cas replies. Dean smiles and grabs Castiel's hips, pulling the omega into his arms. Cas giggles and Dean bites at his neck. Cas shrieks and then laughs softly.

 

"We have to stay quiet, Ivy will wake up if we don't." Cas says as they get on the bed. 

 

"I know, I know." Dean says, hooking his thumbs in Castiel's waistband.

 

"I'm serious, this could all be over just because we were too loud." Cas says Dean kisses him quickly. They're both kneeling on the bed and they're acting like teenagers, giggling and kissing eachother, not really even getting intimate.

 

Dean moves his hands to Castiel's ass and caresses. This just makes both of them laugh. 

 

"Maybe we should just cuddle. I can't see much sex for today." Dean says with a smile.

 

"Me neither." Cas agrees, kissing Dean as he holds his collar. It's deep and slow, Dean nibbling lightly at the omega's bottom lip. They're about to lay down when they hear Ivy screaming again. Cas sighs and they both go back into her room. Dean picks her up and kisses her forehead, lightly. She contines to squirm and cry. He tries rocking her, humming to her, caressing her, nothing works. She just screams and screams. He hands her to Cas and it only takes him kissing her for her to stop. Dean rolls his eyes.

 

"Playing favorites already?" Dean says.

 

Ivy just stares up at them both, hands balled up and kicking. Her blue green eyes looking straight at them. 

 

"What? What baby?" Dean coos as he rubs her head lovingly with his thumb. She continues to stare and both Dean and Cas laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you like it! If the next chapter is late on Wednesday then I apologize. The next chapter has smut which I'm having trouble writing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late! I've had awful writers block and I haven't been able to write much. I hope you like this chapter!

As Dean is making sure he has everything, he thinks of Cas. He wonders if he should still go to California, if he should leave his family, even if it is only for 2 days. He goes into their bedroom to grab his watch, he stops and kneels next to his sleeping mate. He caresses his forehead and wakes him up gently. He smiles as Cas sleepily opens his eyes.

 

 

"Time to leave?" Cas says tiredly. It's two in the morning and he swears he _just_ fell asleep. 

 

"Yep. I'll get Ivy ready." Dean says as he scoops the infant up from Castiel's arms. They always sleep like this. Cas holding Ivy, Dean holding Cas. They both like having Ivy so close and it's a hell of a lot easier when she wakes up in the middle of the night.

 

Dean puts her in her carrier and she luckily stays asleep. Cas is out of bed by the time Dean goes back into their room. He looks adorable. His stomach is still a bit pudgy, his hair sticking out everywhere, he is rubbing his eyes and leaning against one of the posts on their bed. Dean walks in and wraps an arm around the omega's waist. 

 

"You don't have to get dressed, you're just dropping me off." Dean says as Cas rests his arms on Dean's shoulders.

 

"I know." Cas kisses him on the lips and he can feel the spark inside of himself. "I'll see you in two days."

 

"I'll miss you." Dean says, hugging Castiel tenderly.

 

"You too. We better get going, you can't be late and I can feel my heat coming."

 

Cas says as he looks into his alpha's eyes.

 

"Yeah. I guess we should." He kisses his forehead and then let's go of him. They get in Castiel's car and drive to the airport. When they're a minute away from their destination Ivy wakes up. Neither of them are in the back seat and they can't do anything to calm her down. Dean hates hearing her cry so helplessly, when they pull up to the airport he immediately gets out and comforts her. Rocking her against his chest. When she stops crying and he puts her back in her car seat Cas gets out and hugs him goodbye.

 

 

 

Once Dean leaves hell starts. About an hour after they get back home Cas starts his heat. Nothing is more awkward then getting uncontrollably horny around your child. Cas takes some pills that are supposed to help but they do nothing. If that wasn't enough, Ivy won't go to sleep. It's 4 am and Cas up pacing and singing to Ivy while being _incredibly_ uncomfortable, aching for Dean. It's so bad. He finally gets Ivy to fall asleep in her crib and he goes into the spare bedroom to take care of himself. Nothing, absolutely nothing is helping. The insatiable need for Dean is consuming. He tries to jack off but it does **nothing.**  


 

The only thing that does remotely any good is when he smells Dean's pillow as he fingers himself. But even that stops working after a couple of times. Ivy wakes up and is more fussy then usual. She screams nonstop even right after she eats. She doesn't hold still long enough for Cas to change her diaper. When he tries to give her a bath she just cries and cries. She doesn't even nap. A neighbor even called to ask if everything was okay. Castiel is a wreck. He's so tired, and dealing with Ivy alone is exhausting. Why did she have to start acting like this right when Dean left?

 

His heat is grueling, the constant slick between his thighs is a constant reminder that he wants Dean. He barely eats, doesn't have time. He tries, he really does, but he's way too streesed out. The only time he gets some quiet is when she falls asleep for bed. Cas manages to eat a sandwich and call Dean around 8. 

 

  
**"Hello?"** Dean says.

 

"Dean please, just, just talk to me." Cas says quickly, shimmying off his pants and laying in the spare bedroom.

 

**"About what?"**

 

"I don't care, just fucking talk." Cas growls out, pressing a finger against his hole he gasps.

 

**"Are you okay?"**

 

"No. Today was torture. Please, Dean, just talk to me." Cas breaths out as he pushes the finger into himself.

 

  
**"Are you-"** Cas hears Dean stop and then some shuffling. **"Are you getting off?"**  


 

"Babe I need you to talk so I can get this done with before Ivy wakes up again. Please." Cas says, rutting back on the finger slowly.

 

  
**"Do you want me to tell you, um, dirty stuff?"** Dean asks.

 

"Dean, she could wake up any minute."

 

  
**"How many fingers do you have in yourself?"** Dean says, trying to help Cas out.

 

Castiel's breath hitches as he starts to move the finger. Already very hard. "One. O-only one." 

 

  
**"We'll have to change that. Add another, but slowly, I want to hear you."** Dean says encouragingly. Castiel obeys and slowly adds another finger. He groans quietly and grinds down on them hard. He breathes heavily and smells Dean's pillow as he crooks his fingers, rubbing his prostate. He whimpers Dean's name and continues to work the fingers inside of himself.

 

  
**"Babe you sound so good."** Castiel hears bed springs and then a belt coming off. Dean is getting hard too. **"Are you touching yourself yet?"** He asks.

 

"No, not yet, just the fingers."

 

  
**"Scissor the two like I would Cas. Slow."** Castiel hears the squirt of lube and a stifled groan from Dean. He's definitely jacking off now. Castiel does what he says and slowly starts to stretch himself. In and out, in and out. His hips buck forward when he hits his sweet spot and his cock twitches. God this feels good. He can feel himself leaking onto the sheets. His slick coating his fingers. He makes small whimpering noises as he hears Dean's sporadic breathing.

 

"Dean... W-what now?"

 

**"Can you add a third babe?"**

 

"Yes. I can. Fuck Dean I'm so wet, I need you." Castiel moans, his body is aching for his alpha. 

 

  
**"Add a third Cas. Ah!"** Dean moans and Cas manages another finger. He groans and bites back a hiss. He begins working three when he hears Dean again.

 

  
**"Touch yourself baby, oh shit, I bet you look so good, on the bed fucking yourself with your fingers."** Dean moans and Castiel puts him on speaker so he can use both hands. He starts to stroke his aching dick when he hears Dean again.

 

  
**"D-don't move your hand, thrust into it."** Dean instructs. Cas does as he says and it feels wonderful. He uses his slick as lube and thrusts into his hand, still moving his fingers inside of himself.

 

**"I'm so close babe, what about you."**

 

"I am too, _ah! Dean!"_  He is so close. He just needs a little more.

 

**"Rub your prostate, over and over, like if I were fucking you."**

 

Cas obeys and he can't help his body from convulsing. He spurts his load all over his stomach and closes his eyes as he rides out his orgasm. He can't help from moaning loudly and saying Dean's name. He hears Dean do the same and after about 2 minutes of just heavy breathing, Dean comes back to the phone.

 

**"How is Ivy?"**

 

"She'll barely sleep, she won't stop crying, and she won't wear any clothes without throwing more of a fit. Other then that, good."

 

**"What about you?"**

 

"Other then wanting your cock up my ass all the time and being insatiably horny around our kid, I'm great." Cas says sarcastically.

 

**"I'll be home soon. I'm sorry Cas. I gotta go."**

 

"Okay. Bye Dean."

 

**"Bye Cas, I love you."**

 

"Love you too." Castiel hangs up and feels that ache return. To make it even better Ivy wakes up. He cleans himself up and goes into her room where the 3 week old is crying. He picks her up and rubs her back. Kissing her head and bouncing slightly. He changes her diaper and she finally starts to cooperate. He lays her on the couch and he sits cross legged as he occupies her. He holds her hands and talks to her.  As 11 o'clock approaches she smiles at him. She's never smiled before. It's adorable and he can't stop smiling back.

 

They get into bed and she still refuses to wear clothes so she's just in a diaper. He leaves her on the bed as he changes into pajamas and she starts to cry again. He holds her again and she falls asleep. God it feels good to sleep. Between being in heat and having a fussy baby, it's hard to deal with alone.

 

The next day is a little easier. Ivy sleeps all day after breakfast. Cas takes a shower and gets alone time in the spare room. He feels like a bad parent for masturbating while his daughter naps but he can't help it. He wouldn't be doing it if he weren't in heat. She wakes up hungry around 5 and after feeding her Cas cuddles with her on the couch. He watches reruns of Alfred Hitchcock and tries to ignore how hot and wet he is. Ivy is still very tiny and they have to take her to get the mandatory shots soon. Cas worries about how small she is but he has asked Ben about it and he says she's fine. He ends up falling asleep and wakes up completely wrecked. He's sweating everywhere and he feels sick, but more then anything he needs Dean, now. He puts Ivy in bed and luckily she stays asleep. He looks terrible, he looks half dead, rings under his eyes, hair greasy, completely drained. It's because Dean hasn't been around. This is one if the most intense heats you can experience and without your alpha it is pretty much unbearable. Cas can feel the effects of it now. He washes his face and tries to get some freshness back into himself. Nothing works. He hears Ivy start to cry and he can barely bring himself to get up. He feels heavy and exhausted. He gets to her and she whimpers quietly but continues to cry. Cas is going to call Sam to babysit, but he doesn't think having an alpha around would be a very good idea. He would never cheat on Dean in his right mind but an alpha would be tempting. Plus it would ruin his relationship with Sam. Hours pass and Ivy continues to cry. He tried feeding her, changing her diaper, playing with her, cuddling, everything. By the time she finally starts to quiet down a little it's 1 in the morning and Dean should be home at about 6. Cas is shaking, he can barely stand the ache anymore. Benny is picking Dean up from the airport so Cas doesn't have to. Ivy falls asleep and Cas has to go in the other room and finger himself to get his mind off of how he feels right now. He is half asleep when he hears the door being opened. Dean.

 

His body reacts faster then he does. He practically runs to meet Dean. He grabs the alpha and nuzzles against him, breathing in his scent.

 

"Hey Cas." Dean says, running his fingers through Castiel's hair.

 

"Dean. Want you. Now." Cas can't make sentences. He needs this now. He rubs against Dean and touches him everywhere. 

 

When Dean smells Cas the scent goes straight to his dick. It's more intense then any other scent Cas has ever given off. And Dean knows it's intense for Cas too because of how he's acting. It's more like an omega then he ever is. Dean wants to hold Ivy but he figures she's asleep and Castiel would kill him if he woke her up. They go into the spare room and Cas gives Dean a condom. They both don't want to use it but Cas isn't taking any chances with getting pregnant.

 

It's very rushed and not the least bit romantic but Cas knows what he wants. Castiel takes off his pants and sits in Dean's lap. He thrusts against Dean's leg to get some friction.

 

"Cas baby, calm down, I'm here." Dean says, lifting off Castiel's shirt.

 

"Dean, I love you, but please, I need this now." Cas says, fingers frantically trying to unbutton the alphas shirt. Dean brings a hand up to Castiel's cheek and gently caresses it as he kisses the omega. He places his other hand on Castiel's back holding him still.

 

"I'll take care of you baby, I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere." Dean says softly. Kissing down Castiel's neck tenderly.  As he reaches to start to stretch Cas he finds that he's already very prepared. He fits three fingers and smiles as Cas grinds down on them slowly, making small gasping noises and whimpers.

 

"Been taking care of yourself then." Dean says.

 

"What was I supposed to do, you weren't here." Cas replies, his body finally starts to calm down. He was very frenzied when Dean got home, now that he's getting attention from his alpha he is better. Castiel places a hand on Dean's crotch and can feel the outline of his hard member.

 

"Take off your pants." Cas says, taking a deep breath as Dean takes away his fingers. He takes off all of his clothes and smiles at Castiel who leads them into position. Dean is leaning against the headboard with Cas on his lap. As Castiel lowers himself onto Dean's hot cock he remembers they need a condom. Well, he remembered for a second, his immediate thought after that was something along the lines of _ohmygodiveneededthis._ He leans into Dean, who is completely inside him, Dean makes a satisfied noise and cants his hips upward, pushing his erection further into Castiel. 

 

"Fuck, Dean, I, fuck. Condom, you forgot." Castiel says, his eyes lidded and his body trembling.

 

"I'll be careful. I promise." Dean says convincingly, and right now, honestly Cas doesn't care. He wants Dean like this, no differently. He leans against Dean as the alpha starts to fuck him in earnest, brutally hard thrusts sending spikes of white hot pleasure through his body like a whip. He groans at every one. He can barely keep his eyes open it's so intense. 

 

Dean keeps his promise and takes care of him. Holding his body steady as he thrusts up into him. Castiel is completely wet and since he's on his heat he produces more slick then usual. Dean slides into him easily at a steady pace. That's what gets Castiel. How slow and unfaltering his pace is. Giving Cas just enough. He comes hard, spurting his load onto their stomachs. He feels Dean approaching orgasm and he looks him in the eye to make sure he knows to pull out. Which he does, Castiel gladly strokes him to climax and Dean yells Castiel's name in a strangled shout. He slumps down and Cas already wants him again. He places his hands on Dean's chest to brace himself as he lowers himself on Dean's still hard length once again. He carefully rolls his hips and rides Dean's cock. God it feels good. Dean makes incoherent noises as Cas moves on his over sensitive member which is already recooperating.

 

Castiel stays gentle until Dean is ready to go again. That's when he really starts. He bounces slightly, rotating his hips in small motions, making it the best for both of them. Dean grabs Castiel hips and lets Castiel do what he pleases. Head thrown back, fingers raking down Dean's chest, throat exposed, body unmarked, it's like Christmas. Dean sucks on Castiel's collar bone in between moans and leaves a dark red hickey. As Castiel works himself on Dean's lap he can feel another orgasm approaching. Dean strokes Castiel's cock and that's all it takes for Castiel to come. More of the white substance shoots onto Dean's stomach and Cas gingerly lifts himself off of Dean, who looks a little unhappy.

 

 He really didn't want to make Dean pull out but he also doesn't want to get pregnant. He moves down and wraps his lips around head of Dean's cock. Licking the slit teasingly but quickly moving to take the entire length in his mouth. As he deep throats Dean the alpha tugs on his hair slightly. He swallows around the length and makes Dean let out a choked cry of pleasure. 

 

" _Fuck, Cas, baby."_ Dean moans, now thrusting slightly into the omega's mouth. Cas pulls off and starts to stroke as he laps at Dean's balls, sending Dean over the edge. Castiel sucks the tip and swallows all of Dean's come. 

 

Dean lays back, spent, Castiel grabs some tissue and cleans them up the best he can. He curls up next to Dean and yawns. 

 

"Go sleep with Ivy. I can't be in there with her and you at the same time." Cas says slowly drifting to sleep. His eyes close and the feeling of his heat is at least bearable now.

 

"I'm not going to leave till you're asleep baby." Dean says lovingly. He lays on his side facing Cas and holds the omega in his arms. He rubs his back and kisses his forehead lightly.

 

"Okay. It won't be long." Cas says as he nuzzles against Dean. He almost immediately falls asleep so Dean leaves a few minutes later.

 

He goes into their bedroom to find his daughter in a diaper asleep on their bed.  He thought Cas was exaggerating but he obviously wasn't. Dean gets into some light pajamas and gets in bed with Ivy. Scooping the infant into his arms gently and cuddling her. He falls asleep quickly and sleeps for a solid 4 hours.

 

Ivy wakes up around 11 but Castiel is still out. Dean feeds Ivy and gets her dressed. She lays on their bed as Dean gets dressed. It's a Monday and Bobby let him take the day off since he was out of town and they don't need him in the shop right now. He carries Ivy around with him as he tidys up the apartment. He makes breakfast and wakes up Cas with breakfast in bed. Cas smells amazing and Dean doesn't know how he manages to control himself. But he does. Even with Castiel's scent smelling like pure sex. Castiel gladly takes the food and eats. The rest of the day is pretty laid back. When Ivy naps they have sex, Dean makes lunch and they get Chinese for dinner. By that night Castiel is mostly off of his heat so they all sleep in the same bed. But with Ivy between them tonight.

 

The next day Cas wakes up first. He hops in the shower and gets dressed before Dean wakes up. He gathers up a bunch of dirty clothes and puts them in a bag by the door. It's his birthday, July 1st.  


 

 When Dean wakes up he sees that Cas is not there. All logic would say he got up earlier but Dean's protective instinct makes him come up with crazy scenarios. Then another thought comes to mind, _shit it's his birthday._ He didn't forget, but with work and everything, who is he kidding, he forgot. Luckily Cas doesn't really like presents, he just likes to go somewhere and spend time together. Besides he's going to get a big present in August. Dean gets up and in doing so wakes Ivy, who miraculously doesn't scream. He carries her into the spare room where they find Castiel stripping the sheets off of the bed. 

 

"Happy birthday Cas!" Dean says excitedly, Castiel looks up from the bed and smiles.

 

"Thank you. Now give me my baby so you can take a shower." Cas says with a smile, taking off the sheets and putting them in another laundry bag.

 

"Okay bossy." Dean says with a chuckle, walking over to Cas and handing him Ivy. They kiss momentarily before Dean goes into the bathroom. 

 

"Are you ready to leave this stupid apartment sweetheart?" Cas says as he lifts Ivy. They haven't left the apartment in days and Cas is getting stir crazy. He carries the baby to her room and lays her on the changing table as he picks out clothes. She starts to cry when he isn't standing right next to her but stops when he comes back. After changing her diaper and getting her dressed he goes into the kitchen and feeds her. It doesn't take long for Dean to be done in the shower and ready to go. Castiel carries Ivy and a backpack while Dean carries laundry bags. They go down to the basement of their apartment building where the washing machines are. Dean does most of the laundry as Cas holds Ivy. 

 

"So what's the plan today babe?" Dean says, seperating clothes into different machines.

 

"Lunch with Micheal and his family at 2, other then that, no plans." Cas says nonchalantly.

 

"Wait. Your brother Micheal?" Dean says worriedly, he and Micheal don't get along very well. Though Dean doesn't get along with Raphael or Zachariah either. They don't treat him like their equal like Anna and Balthazar do. They act like Cas is settling for him, like he is bringing Cas down.

 

"Yes Dean, my brother. He wants to see Ivy. He and his family are on vacation and they happen to be in town." Cas says.

 

"Well, what do you want to do for your birthday?" Dean asks. 

 

"I want to go to the bakery and then go to a park and go on a long walk." He says. Dean smiles at his mate. He smiles genuinely and happily. He loves that Cas hasn't changed since having Ivy. He knows this is exactly what Cas would want to do if she weren't here. Maybe more alcohol and sex would be involved but that's the only difference.

 

"So we're going to the bakery now then?" Dean asks as they head out of the laundry room and into the warm July sun.

 

"Yep!" Castiel says cherrfully. He hands Ivy to Dean and walks in front of him. Dean watches as he breathes in, closing his eyes and smiling, he's so glad that Cas is being himself again. Completely himself. He isn't dressing like he used to still but he's not back to the size he used to be. They walk to the bakery and when they walk in Castiel is greeted with a small cake. It's his favorite. Honey cake with lemon buttercream. Samandriel and Jo are there with their partners, Castiel's co-workers, Lisa, Gabriel, and Chuck. It's extremely thoughtful and Cas loves it. He talks to Alfie and his partner for a little while Dean shows the baby around. Dean realizes he hasn't been here in a while. He visits Cas at work at the DIA, but never here. Everyone is very welcoming and nice. Dean talks to Jo for a little bit and lets her hold Ivy. Once Cas is done thanking everyone he stands with Dean. He's being very affectionate, holding Dean's arm, leaning his head against him, kissing him a lot. He did just get off of his heat though so it might just be hormones.

 

After socializing for a while and having breakfast they leave. Ivy is wide awake and is staring at everything. They get to the impala and start to drive to a park about a half hour away. The park is beautiful. A wooded area with a paved path. The trees keeping them in the shade, the crisp smell of the forest. Castiel has the camera they bought and is taking a ton of pictures. Mostly of Ivy and Dean but some are of the plants and how pretty the sun looks trickling through the dense canopy of leaves.

 

"I'm surprised she's stayin' awake." Dean says.

 

"She likes being outside, whenever we go outside she is usually pretty alert." Cas says, taking the baby from Dean. He holds her gently, smiling down at her, she's much too busy staring at the trees. Cas doesn't notice but Dean takes a picture of them. Dean is surprised at the result. Cas looks absolutely stunning and Ivy looks adorable. Her hand clutching Castiel's shirt with Cas smiling down. Dean wraps an arm around Castiel's waist and kisses his head.

 

"You look incredibly handsome today babe." He says. Smiling when the omega laughs. He loves when Cas laughs. It's deep and hearty, so low and sincere.

 

They walk for a good hour and a half until Ivy gets hungry and fussy. They go back to their apartment and get dressed for lunch, it's at some high class place Micheal suggested. He wanted to take Cas out for his birthday. They feed Ivy and after cuddling on the couch for a while they leave.

 

They arrive at the resturant and Dean just looks at Cas. Worry mostly, is what Cas can tell from his expression. He fixes the alpha's tie and smiles.

 

"This will be fine babe." He says with a smile. They kiss and get out of the car, Cas gets Ivy and carries her in her car seat. She is sleeping and he doesn't want her to wake up. They go into the resturant and Dean immediatly feels out of place, he and Cas are dressed nicely but not nearly as fancy as everyone else. They go to their reserved table on a side of the resturant that isn't very busy. Micheal and his family aren't there yet so they don't order anything. 

 

"So what are we going to do for the rest of the day?" Dean asks. Castiel puts a hand on his thigh and leans into his ear. 

 

"That depends, can Sam babysit?" Cas says seductively into Dean's ear. Dean reacts very quickly, texting Sam immediatly and asking if he's free.

 

"If he can't I have other plans, but that would be my first choice." Castiel says, biting Dean's ear lightly and caressing his thigh. He is drawn back to the resturant when he hears people coming. He backs off of Dean and pulls his hand away from his mate. They both stand as Micheal and his family approach. They shake hands and then they all sit down. Micheal's kids talk to Cas enthusiastically and one gives him a small gift. It's handmade and adorable, it says 'Happy Birthday Uncle Castiel' on it. It has glitter and hearts on it. Castiel smiles and thanks her for it. Micheal starts to talk about his job and so does his wife. They're both lawyers and can drone on about it all day. Which is fine until they start asking questions.

 

"So Dean, when are you and my brother going to get married?" He asks.

 

"We don't know yet." Cas replies, hoping he will stop there.

 

"Well it should be soon right? You're not being very good role models to your daughter." His wife Sarah says, both Dean and Cas get very uncomfortable with that comment.

 

"I-I don't think I'm being a bad role model. Why do Dean and I have to be married?" Castiel asks.

 

"You want her to think it's okay to," She glances at her children and tries to make what she's about to say kid friendly. "to have kids before you're married?" 

 

"I don't see the problem with it. I see myself with Dean for my entire life. We don't need to be married to stay together." Castiel says, Dean getting obviously tense.

 

"Well you might see yourself with Dean, but are the feelings mutual? Why haven't you proposed yet Winchester?" Micheal says, Cas can feel what Dean is feeling and it's not good. Dean feels threatened and angry. Cas caresses his hand and tries to calm him down.

 

"I want to propose, but, I don't want to mess up." Dean says, trying desperately not to go off on the sonofabitch. 

 

"That's very reasonable. I don't want my little brother hurt you hear me?" Micheal says sternly. Cas wants to curl up in a ball and leave, he's a grown man, not a baby, he can handle himself. He knows this is how Micheal is though, not good at seeing when to stop, or when he's offending someone. Comes in handy when you're a lawyer I guess.

 

"When she grows up it'll be easier if she has married parents. For legal reasons. Custody and all that." Sarah says.

 

"What's her last name?" Micheal asks.

 

"Winchester." Castiel says as he takes a bite of his salad. Micheal looks a little upset but quickly changes his expression.

 

"Oh, so, you'll be taking his name?" He says. Cas can feel Dean get defensive and he wishes this conversation would just end.

 

"Yes. I want to take his name if we get married." Castiel says. Thank god Micheal's kids butt in and start talking about school. 

 

Dean holds Castiel's hand under the table and tries to keep control over himself. He knows Castiel's family is like this. He immediately checks his phone when it vibrates in his pocket. A reply from Sam.

 

**I'd love to look after Ivy. How long? -S**

 

Dean smiles and texts back.

 

**Couple hours, I'm not sure, it's Cas' birthday and he wanted to go out. You're the only one he trusts with the baby. -D**

 

**I'm honored. What time? Can I sleep over after? -S**

 

**Sure. Get here around 6. -D**

 

Dean stops texting when he realizes Micheal's wife is glaring at him. The rest of lunch is lovely. They all talk about art and history instead of marriage. Micheal pays and after hugs and things like that they go their seperate ways. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is so late and so short. I just could not get myself to write and this is all I could come up with. I hope you like it!

"He's late." Dean says pacing in the living room. 

"Calm down, he had to get a ride from Kate right?" Cas asks, running his fingers through his hair and walking into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

 

"Yeah. I just want to get out of here you know." The alpha says agitatedly. Cas just smiles and feels Dean's emotions. He's tense, scared, worried, Cas would ask but he thinks that would make it worse. Instead he he walks over and nuzzles against his chest.

 

"He'll get here. Everything is fine Dean." He says as he leans against his mate.

 

"I know, but-" Dean stops abruptly and just breathes. "Sorry." Just as he kisses Castiel's head they hear a knock on the door. He lets go of Cas and invites Sam in.

 

"Happy birthday Castiel!" Sam says, hugging Cas heartily. Cas can feel Dean's protectiveness but he knows Sam is just friendly. 

 

"I got this for you." Sam says, digging in his backpack and pulling out a present.

 

"Oh, you didn't have to." Cas says with a smile as he takes it gratefully.

 

"It's nothing. Just, open it." Sam smiles and watches as Castiel tears away the wrapping paper to reveal a book. 

 

"No. It can't be." Castiel says as he flips gently through the pages.

 

"It is. Original print, 1839." Sam says proudly.

 

"How the fuck did you get it?" Cas says excitedly.

 

"Found it at an antique shop, I remember when you said it was one of your favorite books. My friend works there and let me have it. I guess it was on the shelf for a while." Sam says. Cas hugs Sam happily and giggles.

 

"This is great. Thank you Sam." He says before letting go.

 

"What is it?" Dean asks, walking over and wrapping an arm around Castiel's waist possesively. He knows Sam is not trying to make a move on Cas, but still. 

 

"It's _The Life and Adventures of Nicholas Nickleby,_ by Charles Dickens. I told him I liked it about a year ago." Cas says.

 

"Oh, cool." Dean replies. Cas walks into their room and puts it away. He picks up Ivy who was sleeping and holds her in one arm as he grabs her diaper bag.

 

"Okay. If you need to change her diaper everything is in here. There are 4 bottles in the fridge if she gets hungry. Put one in a bowl of hot water to heat it up, she doesn't like it cold." Cas puts down the bag and hands Ivy to Dean.

 

"When she wakes up, feed her. After that you can either sit in the chair in her room and rock her or lay in bed with her. She doesn't like falling asleep in her crib but you can put her in there after she falls asleep. Um, anything else? Oh! You can have anything in the fridge or whatever, watch tv, it doesn't matter." Cas says.

 

"If she's giving you trouble or something happens you have our numbers." Cas says, taking Ivy back from Dean just as she wakes up.

 

"Hello baby, Uncle Sam is going to take care of you tonight." Cas says sweetly as she blinks a few times before staring at them. Cas hands her to Sam and kisses her head.

 

"She should be pretty quiet tonight. She had a busy day." Dean says, gently rubbing her head.

 

"Okay, you'll be back when?" Sam asks.

 

"Before 3." Cas replies, pulling on his jacket.

 

"She can only have the bottles?" Sam asks.

 

"She's 24 days old. No solids." Dean says, with a chuckle. Sam holds Ivy carefully but looks really awkward. She starts to cry softly but when he rubs her back she stops.

 

"Oh! If she spits up or anyhting there're clean clothes in her room." Cas says as Dean pushes him out the door. They go to the impala and when they do Dean gets a text from Sam. He sighs and starts to drive.

 

"Where are we going? I thought we could go on a date. The movies, or, I don't know, there's a carnival " Cas asks.

 

"We have to stop at the library. Sam needs a book. Could you go in? You know where stuff is." Dean says, handing him his phone so Cas can see what book it is.

 

"Y-yeah. I'll be right back." Cas says confused. He gets out of the car and enters the library. He walks to the nonfiction section and smiles when he sees where he is. It's where he and Dean used to study. Where he asked him out. He walks past the table and goes to the shelf where the book would be. When he finds it and opens it to make sure, two pieces of paper fall out. He bends down and picks them up. Upon further inspection he realizes they're plane tickets. He looks up and sees Dean sitting at the table.

 

"Happy Birthday!" He says in a whisper, it is a library after all. Cas walks over to him and giggles. He looks at the tickets and sees it's to go to Paris.

 

"I've been saving up for a while. I've never been there and you missed your trip this year. I wanted to take you." Dean says with a smile. Cas can still feel that Dean is scared though. Then Cas realizes what's happening when Dean stands up from the chair and gets on one knee.

 

"But, I was thinking I could take you as my fiancé. If you'd have me." He pulls a small box out of his pocket and holds it up to Cas. "I'd like to marry you." He says, looking nervously up at Castiel.

 

"Yes! Of course!" Cas says a little loudly. Dean takes the simple silver ring out of the box and puts it on Castiel's finger. Cas is crying as Dean stands and pulls him into his arms.

 

"Don't cry you big baby." Dean says teasingly. Cas laughs and presses lips against Dean's.

 

"Shut up." He replies, pulling Dean in for another kiss. This was way more then he was expecting. He thought Dean would just take him to a resturant and then propose in some park. This was wonderfully executed and was way more romantic then he thought Dean was capable of. He feels Dean's nervousness fade away as they kiss. 

 

"Babe this was great." Cas says pressing his chest against Dean's to get closer to his mate.

 

"Glad you think so. I wanted to confess my love at a restaurant but Sam thought that was shit. He helped coming up with the idea."

 

"It was perfect Dean. I couldn't have asked for more." Castiel smiles and kisses Dean again. "Are we going on a date now then?"

 

"Yes. A date." Dean says, kissing his fiancé one last time before leaving the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of the main part if the fic but I will be posting multiple epilogues. Like the wedding, the honeymoon, having their families meet, maybe another baby? I'm not sure yet. Thank you so much for supporting this fic I honestly get so happy when I see that someone is enjoying it. Until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be updating this every Saturday and Wednesday. I hope you liked it!


End file.
